Let Me Help You
by PRETTyGiRLCHEERyBROODy3
Summary: It's been a month since Lindsay ran out on him at their own wedding and one of his close friends is tired of his sulking. When she decides to help him out and get over Lindsay will old feelings come back? Or will they remain just friends? BRUCAS
1. Proluge

It had been a month. It was the talk of the town for weeks and she was getting tired of it. The infamous wedding that never happened seemed to be all that anybody talked about in Tree Hill anymore. To people it was fascinating but to her it was annoying. She heard the many rumors about the blonde ex-girlfriend that came into town and ruined the whole relationship and she heard about the book rumors. Of the comet and the boy. She had witnessed it with her own eyes as the gorgeous strawberry blonde ran away from her wedding claiming that her soon to be husband's heart was just not hers. She felt bad for the girl because she was once in the same position. But he was one of her friend's and she hated seeing him so miserable. So today was the day that Brooke Davis was going to help Lucas Scott. She only wished it was as easy as it sounded.

"Lucas Scott!" Brooke Davis yelled loudly as she banged on his front door. "Open up this damn door! Right! Now!" She yelled as she started to kick the door not caring if she was ruining her new shoes. She could always design a new pain anyway. She was tired of Lucas sulking around and feeling sorry for himself. And more importantly she was tired of Peyton's whining.

"What Brooke?" Lucas asked as he opened the door for his ex-girlfriend and sent her an annoyed look. He wasn't in the mood for her cheeriness today.

"Wakey. Wakey Lukey." Brooke said as she pushed past him and into his house. Lucas watched in amusement as she looked around the living room and a look of disgust came across her face. "When was the last time you cleaned this place?" Brooke asked as she turned to look at Lucas who was closing his front door.

"I don't know. A month ago or something." Lucas answered with a shrug as he walked past her and into the kitchen.

"Are you telling me the last time you were actually clean was a month ago?" Brooke asked as she followed Lucas into the kitchen. Lucas looked at her and nodded his head in response telling her it was true. "Lucas, your disgusting." She informed him as she scrunched up her nose and watched him drink from the milk carton he had taken out.

"What are you doing her Brooke?" Lucas asked with a sigh as he put the milk down and looked at her.

"Well you've been extra broody ever since the Lindsay wedding thing and I'm really tired of hearing everybody talk about it. So I am here to help you out of your depressing revy." Brooke informed Lucas with a cheeky smile.

"Thanks but no thanks Brooke. I'm fine without anybody helping me out of my supposed _depression_." Lucas said as he used air quotes for depression. He wasn't depressed but he wasn't happy either.

"That's a bunch of bull and you know it Lucas. Everybody needs help especially you." Brooke said fiercely as she placed her hands on her hips and glared at Lucas.

"If people need help so badly then why don't you like help Haley and Nathan with their marriage or keeping Jamie safe." Lucas suggested as he waved Brooke away and ran a hand through his messy blonde hair.

"Because they have control of that situation and they don't look or smell like they've died." Brooke spat out rolling her eyes at her ex-boyfriend's stubbornness. She knew this wasn't going to be easy but Lucas had grown more stubborn over the years.

"Don't you have to work?" Lucas asked finding any excuse to get the brunette out of his house. He just wanted to be alone for the day.

"I told Millicent to watch the store for me. And I have canceled all my meetings to come and help you." Brooke told him as her tone softened a notch.

"That was nice of you Brooke. Really it was but I just want to be alone." Lucas told her as he shook his head.

"Lucas it's not freakin normal! We've given you a month to be alone and to figure out everything and clearly that was too much because you've gotten used to it. We haven't bothered you for a month because we thought that's what you needed. Lucas you've had your time and now you need to get off your lazy ass and do something with yourself." Brooke told Lucas sternly. She knew it wasn't her place to tell him what to do but if nobody was going to do it then she was going to do it herself.

"Brooke just drop it! I want to be alone! Leave me alone!" Lucas yelled exasperated as he threw his hand sup in the air. He wasn't mad at Brooke but she was here and he was going to take out his anger on her.

"No! I'm not going to leave you alone Lucas! I care about you and I hate seeing you this way." Brooke whispered as she went over to him and looked him in his blue eyes. "Just let me help you Lucas." She pleaded with him.

"Okay. Fine I'll go out with you today but you have to leave me be for awhile after that." Lucas said giving in. He knew Brooke only wanted to be a good friend and help him out and after all she had done for him he was going to give her a chance.

"That's a broody. Now go get yourself showered and dressed." Brooke squealed as she hugged him. "You need a haircut and a good shave." She stated as she ran her hands through his growing hair and over his stubbed face.

"Brooke." Lucas said in a warning tone as he looked down at the cheery girl. He knew where she was going with this and he didn't like the sound of it.

"Lucas don't Brooke me." Broke said as she rolled her eyes and started to push him toward his room. Lucas busted out laughing at her comment. "What?" Brooke asked as she looked up at him confused. Her face getting red when she noticed how wrong her comment sounded. "I didn't mean it like that you perv!" Brooke said as she stopped pushing him and hit his arm hard.

"Ouch! I didn't even say anything." Lucas said still laughing as he rubbed his arm up and down.

"Shut up and go shower!" Brooke yelled sternly as she pointed toward his bathroom. Lucas looked at her like she was crazy which only made her now ruined mood worse. "NOW!" She yelled in his ear.

"Okay Brookie monster. I'm going." Lucas said jumping a little at her loud voice. He smiled down at her and patted her head before going into the bathroom to get ready.

"I'm going to help you Broody." Brooke whispered to herself sadly as she walked into the living room.


	2. Laughing for the First Time in Days

Hope you like this chapter. I'm going to go far with this story and I know it may seem like Lucas is healed already but don't worry he's not. He's got a long way to go.

* * *

"Brooke, where are you dragging me now?" Lucas asked with a slight laugh as Brooke dragged him through the crowded mall. After making him shave at his house and then brining him to get a haircut Lucas was afraid of what her next idea was going to be.

"To eat." Brooke answered simply as she looked back at him for a moment and sent him a small dimpled smile.

"Eat? Wow, I think someone is losing her spark." Lucas joked as he snatched his hand away from Brooke's and smiled at her.

"No Luke. You're going to need a lot of energy to spend the day with me and now that you look somewhat decent I've decided we should stop for lunch." Brooke explained to him as she gave him a friendly glare.

"Energy? What the hell else are we going to do?" Lucas asked stopping in his tracks and grabbing Brooke's arm.

"Well it was going to a fun day but seeing as how you're so dirty I've decided we are going to clean your house." Brooke told him as she turned to look at him and tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"Clean my house?" Lucas asked raising his eyebrow at the woman.

"Yes, clean your house. I cannot have you go back to that nasty dirt hole Lucas." Brooke told him as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"And to think I used to find your way with words cute." Lucas said with a smug smile as he poked her arm lightly.

"Ha let's see how cute you think I am when my foot goes up your ass. I'm starving! Move it!" Brooke said as she pushed Lucas a little and started laughing when he almost fell over.

"Damn you really are a nazi." Lucas mumbled as he rubbed his side for the second time that day.

"Excuse me? What the hell did you just say?" Brooke demanded as she looked up at him meanly.

"Nothing. I just asked what did you want cheeseburgers or something fancier?" Lucas asked covering up his lie. He was scared of the wrath of Brooke Davis. Brooke smiled up at Lucas happy with his cover up and linked her arm with his.

BROODYCHEERYBROODY

"Okay, so you mean to tell me that your going to adopt?" Lucas asked as he sat back in his chair and looked at Brooke. They were currently enjoying a quiet lunch in a small café talking about old times and Brooke's new fascination with kids.

"Uhh..Yeah. I did say it clearly. Didn't I?" Brooke asked as she gave Lucas a dense look.

"Like a child?" Lucas asked once again. Brooke looked at him like he was dumb.

"No Lucas like a monkey. Of course I'm talking about a child! What kind of question?" Brooke said as threw her hands up in frustration at her ex.

"Well I think you could do it. I mean I've seen you with Jamie and your pretty good. If I didn't know Haley was the mother I would mistake you as his mom." Lucas said with a grin as he put his hands behind his head.

"Yeah well at least someone thinks so. I completely bombed my meeting the other day. And then they talked to Victoria! Can you believe that? They talked to Victoria!" Brooke said as she put her head in her hands.

"Yeah your mother is a pretty evil woman." Lucas agreed as he nodded his head. He got scared whenever he thought about Victoria Davis. She didn't seem too fond of him.

"You're telling me. At least you don't have to say you have that woman's blood." Brooke said as she looked dup at Lucas and agreed with him.

"You'll make a great mom Brooke. They don't know what their missing out on." Lucas said as he put a reassuring hand on Brooke's arm and gave her a friendly wink.

"Thanks. But enough about me. Let's talk about you." Brooke said her mood a little happier now.

"What about me?" Lucas asked acting completely clueless as he threw his napkin down on the table. He knew what Brooke wanted to talk about but he was going to stall as much as he could.

"Give up the act Lucas. You know exactly what about you I'm talking about." Brooke told him as she met his eyes in a fierce glare. She was tired of dancing past the issue at hand. She had been doing it all day and on numerous occasions throughout the day she bit her tongue about Lindsay but now was the time to confront the only reason she was helping Lucas out.

"I have no idea what your talking about Brooke." Lucas said giving her a tight smile and shaking his head as if he was clueless.

"Lindsay. I'm talking about Lindsay Lucas." Brooke told Lucas with an exasperated sigh. And when Lucas sent her a confused look she got pissed. "You know gorgeous blue eyes, long strawberry blonde hair, tall. She was wearing a white dress the last time you saw her." Brooke told him as she crossed her arms across her chest. She was only trying to be a good friend and she knew from experience the first way to recovering a broken heart was to open up to someone.

"Way to rub it in Brooke." Lucas said sarcastically.

"Lucas, what happened?" Brooke asked with a sigh not wanting to start an argument with him.

"You mean before or after you and Peyton came into town?" Lucas asked coldly as he took a sip of his drink.

"Excuse me? But are you blaming us for Lindsay leaving Luke?" Brooke asked as she gave Lucas a look of disbelief. How could he blame her for his ruined wedding? "If I'm not mistaken you're the one who wrote a book about your damn ex right before you got married and f.y.i. Your fiancé was your publisher." Brooke told Lucas angrily as she glared at him from across the table. She couldn't believe he had the nerve to point fingers in this situation.

"Well no one told you to come to town Brooke. We were all doing fine without you guys and then when you two both come sauntering back into town that's when everything goes wrong? I think you both have some fault in this." Lucas told Brooke swiftly as if it were something he had thought about long and hard. But in reality this was all coming out of nowhere. He didn't blame Brooke or Peyton for Lindsay walking out on him. It was just that they were so easy to put the fault on.

"Are you kidding me? Are you seriously sitting there and telling me that because Peyton and I came into town Lindsay left? That's bull Lucas and you know it. I came back for Haley. I came back for Jamie. I came back for Nathan. And Peyton. I came back for anything but you Lucas." Brooke told him rudely. She knew she had no fault in Lucas' damaged love life and she didn't like him sitting here and saying she did. She was only trying to be a good friend to him and try to cheer him up. She was trying to help mend his broken heart but instead here he was basically telling her that if she never came back he would be happy.

"And what about Peyton Brooke? You can't expect me to believe the same about Peyton. I mean she wasn't exactly on the Lucas and Lindsay wagon to begin with." Lucas said bitterly with a laugh. He knew Peyton didn't want to see him happy with anybody else but her. And he wanted Brooke to admit it for her friend.

"Lucas I will admit that Peyton wasn't to keen on the developments of you and Lindsay but I can assure you she didn't want to see you miserable like this. None of us did. Least of Peyton and myself." Brooke told Lucas as her tone went soft and she looked at Lucas seriously.

"Brooke your right. I am sorry about everything I just said. It's just…why now? You know. I had everything right. I had a best selling book, a stable job that I actually liked and the woman that I was going to spend the rest of my life with. But why now?" Lucas said as he shook his head and looked out the window.

"Lucas you can still have all of that. I mean you still do. Okay so what Lindsay left but you have that best selling book and that stable job. And about the woman your going to spend the rest of your life with what happened to the Lucas Scott I used to know? Huh? The one that looked me in the eye that night on the beach and told me I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis. Or the one that fought for me even when I didn't want him to?" Brooke asked as she took his hand in hers and forced him to look at her.

"He went away when Lindsay left." Lucas mumbled almost inaudibly.

"Well he needs to come back and fight for the woman that he truly loves. Because that is the Lucas Scott that I know." Brooke said with a small smile as she looked into his eyes. Lucas smiled and got up to hug Brooke.

BROODYCHEERYBROODY

"Brooke! I already told you no pink fur in the bathroom. What makes you think I would allow it inside my bedroom?" Lucas laughed as he watched the cheery brunette run around the house carrying a furry pink rug that she was determined to put somewhere. After finishing their lunch with small talk they decided to come to his house and start working on cleaning it up. They had spent the rest of the day making his house extra-clean and joking around with eachother. Lucas hadn't laughed or smiled this much in months.

"But Lucas! I want to put it somewhere! Your house is so depressing! It needs some spice!" Brooke whined as she approached him with the furry pink thing in her hand.

"Okay Brooke but pink? What happened to red?" Lucas asked. He remembered all the times when Brooke would rave on and on about how red was her color and how good she looked dressed in it.

"Oh your do right Broody! I have my own fashion line and I could make you your own custom one in red! I like your thinking!" Brooke exclaimed happily as she dropped the rug on the floor and clapped her hands together.

"No Brooke. That is not what I meant. I don't need a customized furry rug thank you very much." Lucas told her with a smile.

"Fine whatever be a joy snatched I don't care." Brooke mumbled as she pouted her way into the kitchen. Lucas let out a small laugh and watched her leave. He couldn't remember the last time he and Brooke had actually hung out as friends but after today he knew what he was missing. This morning he was annoyed and wanted nothing to do with the bubbly brunette and now he was happy she had dragged him out with her. He had something he hadn't had in along time. He had fun.

"Broody, do you want to make a cake?" Brooke asked as she popped her head out of the kitchen and smiled up at him snapping him out of hid thoughts.

"Your so random. Weren't you just mad at me?" Lucas asked with a small teasing laugh.

"Do you or do you not want to? I'm perfectly okay making one by myself." Brooke said as she gave Lucas an annoyed look.

"Yeah. Yeah crazy girl I'll make a cake with you." Lucas said rolling his eyes and walking into the kitchen. Brooke was standing by the counter with milk and eggs already out.

"Do you know how to make a cake Luke or do I have to teach you?" Brooke asked as she looked up at Lucas with questioning eyes.

"Brooke I'm heartbroken not dumb." Lucas teased as he went to go stand by her.

"Whatever dork. Give me the cake mix in the shelf." Brooke told him as she rolled her eyes and pushed him slightly. Something she was having real fun doing today. Lucas did as he was told and found there were two cakes mixes in the shelf. He grabbed both and handed one to Brooke. "Thank you." Brooke smiled as she took it. She turned around and started busying herself with mixing the ingredients. Lucas took this time to open the cake mix and take a handful. When he was sure Brooke wasn't paying attention he put his hand full of the mix over her head and released it into her hair. He was met by a loud scream. "LUCAS EUGENE SCOTT!" Brooke yelled loudly as she turned around to find a laughing Lucas standing there.

"Oops it slipped." Lucas said innocently as he shrugged at Brooke and tried to keep his laughter in.

"I'm going to kill you!" Brooke yelled furious.

"Me?" Lucas asked as he pointed to himself. Instead of answering his question Brooke grabbed and egg that was lying on the counter and smashed over his head.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me." Brooke exclaimed extra dramatically letting Lucas know she was anything but sorry.

"You're going to pay for that Davis!" Lucas yelled as he grabbed the rest of the cake mix he had opened and threw it all over Brooke. Brooke squealed but grabbed a couple of eggs while Lucas grabbed whatever he could find. The two of them started to throw food at eachother like they were little kids.

BROODYCHEERYBROODY

About an hour later both adults were lying on the kitchen floor panting and laughing. They were both covered in eggs, cake mix, and flour that Lucas had dragged out. Brooke's head was rested on Lucas' shoulder and Lucas was just lying against the kitchen cabinet panting.

"Had fun?" Brooke asked as she looked over at an out of breath Lucas. Lucas nodded his head quickly.

"Yeah. Thanks for coming over today." Lucas said giving her an appreciative smile.

"You welcome. I just had to see you smile again." Brooke said quietly as she gave Lucas a smile of her own.

"Well mission accomplished." Lucas said as he shook his head.

"Great. But I should probably be heading home. Do you know what time it is?" Brooke asked Lucas as she saw how dark it was outside. With the cleaning and playing she forgot all about the time.

"Ummmmm…. it's 10:30." Lucas said looking down at his wristwatch to see what time it was.

"Oh gosh! Let me get home now." Brooke said as she stood up. Only to be stopped by Lucas' hand touching hers.

"Stay." Lucas said solemnly. Brooke threw him a confused look. "It's late out and I don't want you driving home at this hour. Especially since you live across town from me. Now you can my room and I'll sleep on the couch." Lucas offered as he too stood up and shook his head out to get rid of the flour and all the other substances.

"Thanks Luke. But are you sure?" Brooke asked giving him a skeptical look.

"Yeah. Go. You can sleep in something of mine if you like." Lucas encouraged with a smile.

"Thanks Luke. I'm going to take a quick shower." Brooke said with a grateful smile. She started towards his bedroom but stopped before she got here. "Lucas." She said not turning around.

"Yeah Brooke?" He asked giving her back a questioning look.

"You changed your sheets right. I mean since the last time you know…with Lindsay." Brooke asked uncomfortably as she looked at Lucas and pointed to his room. Lucas looked at her confused for a moment before he finally got what she was saying. He let out a gentle laugh and nodded his head.

"Yes Brooke I changed the sheets from the last time Lindsay and I had sex." Lucas said still laughing. Brooke sent him a playful glare before disappearing into his room. Once in there she smiled to herself.

She had managed to help him. Even if it was for one day.


	3. Exciting News ,Baby Shopping

"Millicent!" Brooke called out to her assistant as she stepped into her store. Quickly she wiped her eyes of sleep. She hadn't gotten much sleep last night because after both taking shower Lucas and she sat in the living room watching movies. They had spent way past three o'clock laughing at Adam Sandler when Brooke had fallen asleep and Lucas carried her to his bed. Brooke had woken up at five that morning to go home, take a shower, and get ready for work.

"Yeah Brooke?" Millicent asked as she appeared at the front of the store looking very surprised to see her sleepy boss.

"I've been thinking that maybe I should move you up to something higher than an assistant. I mean you've been doing so good with the store lately." Brooke started as she looked around the store. And it was true if it wasn't for Millicent Brooke didn't know where she would be. Especially dealing with everything that had happened that month with Jamie getting kidnapped to his reappearing with Dan. And then Lucas' failed wedding to Peyton's annoying whining. And then helping Haley out with Jamie while Nathan and Haley figured out their marriage situation. She had been more than overly stressed.

"Really Brooke?" Millicent asked excitedly. She loved working for Brooke. She couldn't ask for a better boss.

"Yeah. We would give you a raise and everything." Brooke said with a smile as she walked toward the counter.

"And what would my position be?" Millicent asked turning to face her.

"I don't know. You would have to come to New York with me to get that all figured out." Brooke told Millicent with a shrug as her phone started ringing. Millicent sat staring into space for a moment.

"Hello?" Brooke asked as she answered her phone.

"_Is Brooke Davis there?" A female voice asked politely._

"This is she." Brooke said looking at her phone confused.

"_Hi, this Patricia from the adoption agency." The voice told Brooke._

"Oh." Brooke said as memories from their horrible meeting came flooding back to her.

_"Well I've thought it through and I've decided to give you recommendation to adopt." Patricia told Brooke simply._

"Excuse me?" Brooke asked in a state of shock.

_"Yeah we are going to give you a baby. But it's only temporary to see how you do. We will let you have the child for three months with weekly checkups and then after those three months we will decide if the live in is permanent or now." Patricia informed Brooke._

"Okay." Brooke said simply. Not knowing what else to say.

_"So I'm going to need you to be at the Tree Hill airport at nine tomorrow morning. A woman named Rosa will bring the baby to you. She will give you all the necessary things you will need. Now can you make it?" Patricia asked._

"Of course I can make it." Brooke said quickly.

_"Great. Well I'm putting my trust In you Miss. Davis. I hope you do a good job." Patricia said._

"Thank you. And don't worry I will." Brooke said excitedly. After bidding goodbye to Patricia Brooke hung up the phone with a shocked yet excited look on her face.

"I can't go to New York with you Brooke." Millicent said snapping out of her daze.

"No. No. Forget New York I'm going to need you here." Brooke said as she sat down on the couch.

"Why?" Millicent asked looking at her boss confused by her sudden change in demeanor.

"I'm going to be a mother." Brooke said simply as she looked at Millicent with tears in her eyes.

BROODYCHEERYBROODY

"LUCAS!" Brooke yelled loudly as she ran into his house and yanked the door open. She looked around his room and found no Lucas. "LUCAS!" Brooke yelled again hoping he was in the house.

"Brooke." Lucas said giving her a surprised et amused look as he came into the room holding a book. "I didn't expect to you so soon after you abandoned me. What I wasn't that good for you? I'll try better next time I swear." Lucas joked as he closed his book and smirked at her.

"Yeah. Yeah next time whatever. But guess what?" Brooke asked walking toward him and ignoring his comment.

"What? They told you that The Hills is scripted?" Lucas asked in a teasing tone as he remembered their arguing from last night about the _reality_ show.

"It is not Lucas! It is all real life!" Brooke scolded Lucas as she hit him across his chest. "And that is not even what I'm here to tell you." Brooke said composing herself as she remembered the real reason she came to his house.

"What is it then?" Lucas asked as he gave her an amused look.

"I'm going to be a mom!" Brooke yelled excitedly as she looked up at Lucas.

"What?" Lucas asked looking at Brooke confused. "Brooke, sorry to break it to you but I hardly doubt you playing house to a doll is being a mom." Lucas said finding it fun to make fun of her.

"Oh you and your jokes Mr. Scott!" Brooke said hitting him again. "But that is not what I'm even talking about. Patricia from the agency called to tell me that they were going to give me a chance!" Brooke told him as her excitement came back to her. Lucas stared at her in shock for a moment.

"That's great Brooke!" Lucas yelled after getting over his shock.

"I know!" Brooke yelled as Lucas enveloped her into a hug. When they pulled away she noticed Lucas staring miserably at something when she turned around it was a picture of him and Lindsay. Brooke looked up at him and knew he was wishing he could have the same thing. "Lucas it's okay. Your going to have it someday." Brooke said as she rubbed his back soothingly.

"I know Brooke." Lucas said putting on a smile. "I'm really happy for you." Lucas said giving her another hug as he looked down from the picture.

"Thanks. But to make it better would you like to come with me baby shopping?" Brooke asked as she pulled away from the hug and gave him a cheery smile.

"Oh..Brooke..Come on I was just in the mall with you the whole morning yesterday." Lucas said as he threw his head back and groaned.

"Oh come on Broody! I really want your help." Brooke said as she put on her cutest pout.

"Brooke don't give me the pout. You know I can't resist." Lucas said trying to push her face away so he didn't have to give in to her.

"Please! I know my kid would love it if they had some presents from their Uncle Lucas when they arrived." Brooke asked stomping her foot on the ground and crossing her arms across her chest.

"Okay fine." Lucas caved with a sigh. "But as long as I get to teach the kid basketball." Lucas tried to compromise.

"No! First of all I don't even know if I'm getting a boy or a girl. And second of all based on my performance I only have my child for three months and it's not going to be spent throwing orange balls into holes." Brooke told Lucas sternly as she shook her head at him.

"It's not holes Brooke its hoops. And how are we going to go shopping if you don't even know the sex." Lucas asked with a sly smile thinking he got out of this one.

"Oh Lucas. Why do you underestimate the power of Brooke Davis?" Brooke asked as she started to push him out of the door.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Lucas mumbled to himself.

BROODYCHEERYBROODY

"How about this one Brooke?" Lucas asked as he held up a shirt for Brooke to see.

"Lucas no! I am not putting those hideous flannel shirts on my baby! Especially if it's a girl!" Brooke yelled with a horrified face.

"Okay drama queen. Then what do you suggest?" Lucas asked as he put the shirt down and looked at Brooke with raised eyebrows.

"Oooh this is cute." Brooke said holding up a white shirt that said _It's all about me._ In black letters.

"That is so true for your child." Lucas told her dryly as he pointed to the shirt.

"I know." Brooke said excitedly as she threw the shirt across her arm and started to look through the racks of baby clothes. Lucas sulked his way to the other side and started to shift through racks. However he started to laugh when he came across a certain shirt. Brooke must have heard his laughter because she walked over to him curiously.

"What's so funny?" Brooke asked as she put her hands on her hips and stood in front of Lucas her perfectly plucked eyebrow raised at him in confusion.

"This. I have to get it for the baby." Lucas said as he pulled out a black shirt that read _Devil Baby_ in red letters with two horns sticking out of the D.

"Lucas Scott! Are you trying to say my child would be a devil?" Brooke asked as she gasped at him and hit his arm.

"No. But I have to get it for you Brooke." Lucas said shaking his head but draping the shirt across his arm.

"Lucas no! That's mean!" Brooke said shaking her head and reaching for the shirt which Lucas pulled out of her grasp.

"I don't care Brooke. I'm going to buy it as a present for the baby from it's Uncle Lucas." Lucas told Brooke as he gave her a playful wink. Brooke just gave him a pout and picked up a nearby shirt.

"Fine! If your getting that then I'm going to get this for the baby to wear whenever he or she is around you!" Brooke said showing him the white shirt that in black lettering said _I'm with stupid._ With an arrow pointing right.

"And I'll just take it off when you leave." Lucas taunted as he stuck his tongue out at her.

"I'm never ever going to leave my child alone with you." Brooke told him as she shook her head at him.

"Now Miss. Davis. Never say never." Lucas sing songed as he walked past her.

"Never." Brooke said following him.

BROODYCHEERYBROODY

After the two of them finished shopping they stopped to get something to eat from the food court and then Lucas drove Brooke home. With a small wave and side hug Brooke ran into her house to find her best friend Peyton Sawyer sitting on the couch with a bottle of Vodka in one hand and the remote in the other. Brooke looked at her worried for a minute before shaking her head and walking towards her best friend; making sure to place her bags down by the stairs.

"P. Sawyer I have the best news!" Brooke sang happily as she sat on the couch next to the depressed blonde.

"What Brooke? Nick and Jessica get back together?" Peyton asked flatly not bothering to look up at Brooke.

"Ummm…No. But anyway guess what I found out today?" Brooke asked as she gave Peyton a confused look but shook it off. Peyton was just in one of her sarcastic moods today.

"What Brooke? Enlighten me." Peyton said as she took a drink from the bottle and gave Brooke a sideways glance.

"Okay bitchy. I found out I'm going to be a mom!" Brooke said happily clapping her hands together in excitement.

"You mean their actually giving you a kid?" Peyton asked as she finally turned attention away from whatever depressing movie was playing on the t.v to look at Brooke.

"Yeah Peyt. They're going to give me a kid. Way to share the excitement." Brooke replied sarcastically. Peyton had just ruined her happy mood.

"I'm sorry Brooke. I'm just not in a good mood today. Congratulations though. I'm happy for you." Peyton said as she saw how excited Brooke really was about her new child. She plastered on a fake smile and gave Brooke an apologetic look.

"It's okay. But where were you today? I drove by TRIC on my way to the mall and I noticed your car wasn't there." Brooke stated as she accepted Peyton's apology and looked at her curiously.

"I went by Lucas' house today but he wasn't there. So I went in to wait for him and I waited two hours but he never came so I just came back home and watched movies all day." Peyton answered as she took another drink from the bottle.

"Oh. Did you call him?" Brooke asked with a raised eyebrow. Lucas had been receiving calls all day today but he would press ignore.

"Yeah. About ten times but he never answered. I don't know what to do anymore Brooke. He keeps freezing me out and I don't know what to do." Peyton told Brooke as she looked over at her helplessly.

"He's freezing everyone out Peyton. It's not just you. You just have to give him time." Brooke told her as she placed a hand on top of the blonde's hand and patted it.

"But that's just it Brooke I've given him enough time to deal with all of this. Time he shouldn't have needed in the first place." Peyton replied as she sat the bottle down on the table in front of her.

"Peyton he's heartbroken. You yourself know what that feels like. SO, yes that time was something he needed. And if he needs more time then give it to him. People take time to heal." Brooke told Peyton fed up with the fact that Peyton thought Lucas was just going to pick up life with her. She knew the pain he was going through right now because she had gone through it herself back in high school.

"Heartbroken? Over what Brooke? He could finally have what he wants and he's heartbroken. There is no reason for him to be heartbroken. There is no Lindsay anymore." Peyton told her as she threw her hands up in the air.

"What are you trying to say Peyton? He didn't love Lindsay?" Brooke asked as she stared at her best friend who she didn't even recognize anymore.

"That's exactly what I'm saying Brooke! Lindsay was just an obstacle! She's out of the picture now. Why does he need time?" Peyton told Brooke frustrated as she ran a hand through her messy curls.

"While I'm all for team Leyton she was not an obstacle Peyton. He loved her. He truly loved her." Brooke told Peyton disgusted that Peyton would even suggest something like that. While Lucas could be an ass at times he would never use a girl as just an object to get over someone. Sure, he had done it with Rachel but that was to make Brooke jealous and Rachel was the one who was okay with it. It was Rachel after all she didn't really count.

"No he didn't. He probably cared about her as a friend but he didn't love her. He never loved her Brooke. He wrote another book about me. Don't you see he loves me." Peyton said with a small smile as she pointed to herself.

"Peyton no offense but we don't know who that book is for." Brooke pointed out to Peyton.

"But it was a comet Brooke a comet." Peyton said so sure of herself. Brooke looked at her with sympathy. She knew that Peyton was helplessly in love with Lucas but Brooke wasn't so sure where Lucas stood with his feelings. And she didn't want Peyton to get her hopes up and be the one who got hurt in the end.

"Okay it was a comet. But he never said it had anything to do with you Peyton. Everyone just assumed it was. He never confirmed it." Brooke told Peyton quietly.

"You'll see Brooke. It is me and your going to see." Peyton said getting up and hiving Brooke a sure look before she disappeared into her bedroom. Brooke looked at the door not knowing what to do. She just knew that she had to talk to Lucas about this Peyton-Lindsay triangle before it got worse than it already was.


	4. Mesmerized

Brooke smoothed down the red dress that she currently had on and fidgeted nervously with her hands. She was standing in the middle of Tree Hill airport waiting for Maria to come bring her the baby. But so far no one had come. She looked around once more to see if she spotted the lady who she had no idea what she looked like but no luck. At that moment her phone ring and with an annoyed sigh Brooke grabbed it out of her purse.

"Hello?" Brooke asked annoyed and she let it show in her voice.

_"Whoa grouchy. Calm it down a couple notches." Lucas laughed as he walked into Tree Hill High's gym._

"Oh sorry Luke. I'm just mad because I've been here for about a half an hour and they have yet to come. I mean why the hell are they not here? What takes them so damn long?" Brooke asked frustrated as she ran a hand through her short brown hair.

_"Brooke calm down. Their flight is probably just running late or it got delayed or something. You don't need to make a big deal." Lucas chuckled to himself as he entered his office and threw his bag down on the floor._

"Your right. Anyway what can I do for you on this fine morning?" Brooke asked as she let out a deep breath she had been holding in.

_"Nothing really. I just wanted to see how nervous you are and to tell you that you are going to do great. Don't freak out." Lucas told Brooke with a smile on his face as he sat down at his desk. He knew she was nervous about the baby and so he figured he would probably call and reassure her everything was fine._

"Thank you Lucas. I needed that." Brooke said as she let out a smile.

_"You welcome but it's true." Lucas said as he started to go through his bag looking for his water._

"Brooke Davis?" A middle aged woman asked as she came and stood in front of Brooke. Brooke noticed she was carrying a car seat.

"Lucas I gotta go. She's here. But I'll talk to you later." Brooke said into the phone as she nodded at the lady.

_"Okay remember breath you're a pro Brooke. And call me later and tell me about my new niece or nephew. Bye Cheery!" Lucas smiled as he shook his head at Brooke._

"Bye Lucas." Brooke smiled and hung up the phone. "Hi, I'm Brooke Davis and you must be Maria?" Brooke said as she put her phone away and took a step toward the lady.

"Yes. I am Maria and this little girl is Angie." Maria said in a think Spanish accent. Brooke smiled at her and Maria lifted off the blanket from the car seat to show Brooke the baby.

Angie was gorgeous. She had lots of dark brown hair that was sticking up in all different places. And large light brown eyes that were staring up at her in wonder. She was tanned and had really chubby cheeks. And she couldn't be any older than six months. Brooke fell in love with her instantly.

"May I?" Brooke asked as she pointed to Angie. Maria gave a encouraging nod toward Brooke. Brooke leaned down and took Angie out of the car seat and held her tightly. "I'm. I'm Brooke. I'm going to be taking are of you now.." Brooke smiled as the baby grabbed one of Brooke's fingers and brought it into her mouth. "She's beautiful." Brooke breathed as she looked down at the baby.

"She is. But I must go and catch my plane. But here is the information you will need for baby Angie. And Patricia said you must call and confirm that you got her." Maria informed Brooke as she handed her a thick manila envelope. And with one last kiss for Angie Maria went to go board her plane leaving Brooke with the baby. Brooke looked down into her large brown eyes and gave her a small smile.

"Hi baby. I'm your new mommy." Brooke whispered to Angie and she placed a chaste kiss on the baby's forehead before making her way to her car. She was a mommy.

BROODYCHEERYBROODY

"Luke man! It's good to see you back on the courts!" Skills called out to Lucas later on that day as they stood on the basketball court of the Tree Hill High gym that day.

"Hey Skills. And it's good to be back." Lucas laughed as he gave Skills a pat on the shoulder.

"Where you been hiding out Scott?" Skills asked as he grabbed a basketball off the rack and started to dribble it.

"Home mostly. But Brooke came over the other day and demanded I get out of the house." Lucas said with a smile as he grabbed the ball from Skills.

"Well, well Miss. Davis actually went to go see you. Finally." Skills said as Lucas and him started a one on one game of basketball.

"What do you mean Finally?" Lucas asked as he gave his friend a confused look.

"Well you see old cutie kept comin in and askin if you been to work lately. I told her no and she kept comin in for like two weeks straight." Skill told Lucas as he put the ball into the hoop.

"Really? She never told me that." Lucas replied wondering why Brooke had been checking up on him so much.

"Yeah. What you two do anyway?" Skills asked as he saw Lucas not concentrating on their game.

"Nothing. She dragged me to the mall to get cleaned up and then we cleaned my house. But after that we ended up dirtying it again." Lucas chuckled as he remembered Brooke complained that they made the mess worse after their fight.

"Dirtied it more?" Skills asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not like that. We kinda got into a cake fight." Lucas said as he rolled his eyes at his friends mind. Skills was always thinking of stuff that was totally out of context.

"Okay can we say five year olds?" Skills asked as he shook his head at Lucas. "So, Peyton or Lindsay?" Skills asked as he started to dribble the ball again. They still had a half an hour until the team got into the gym.

"What do you mean? Lindsay or Peyton?" Lucas asked taken aback by Skills. He didn't want to get into a discussion like this on his first day back at work.

"Which girl do you want? Lindsay or Peyton?" Skills asked as he ran to the hoop and threw the ball in.

"Lindsay Skills. I love Lindsay." Lucas said with a sigh as he rolled his eyes and reached for the ball.

"Really? Cause if I'm not mistaken you said the same thing about Miss. Davis back in high school and your blonde ass ran straight into Peyton's arms afterwards." Skills said as he watched Lucas run the court with the ball.

"That was in high school Skills. I'm over that whole triangle thing. And trust me when I say there will be no running into Peyton's arms this time." Lucas said as he dunked the ball in the hoop and gave Skills a high five.

"Whatever you say man. But I'm telling you that you really need to make up your mind. Who knows it could even be Brooke." Skills said with a shrug as he stole the ball from Lucas.

"Say, Skills what would you give a baby as a present?" Lucas asked as he shook the Lindsay, Peyton saga away and focused on Brooke's baby.

"Why? Is Lindsay knocked up? Wow she left your ass at the altar and now she gotta have a baby with you." Skills said stopping in his tracks and shaking his head.

"No. Lindsay is not pregnant. And oh thanks you give me so much hope for our future." Lucas replied sarcastically as he took the chance to take the ball out of Skills hands.

"Then why do you need to get a baby present? Lil Jamie is already like five so he don't need no baby presents." Skills said as he ran after Lucas for the ball.

"Because Brooke got approved for the adoption. She gets the baby for three months and she gets the baby today. She's been helping me lately and I just wanted to go over and see the baby." Lucas explained as he blocked Skills. Skills stopped in his tracks once again and looked at Lucas like he had grown a second head.

"Wait so wee just finished discussing this. You goin to see Brooke tonight?" Skills asked after he got over his shock.

"Just to see the baby." Lucas said as he nodded his head.

"I wouldn't do it man. I know Brooke and if the baby is anything like her then they'll both have you wrapped around their little pinky finger." Skills warned Lucas as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Okay but Brooke doesn't have me wrapped around her finger." Lucas laughed as he threw the ball into the hoop.

"Yeah but once she give you them cute little puppy dog eyes and that adorable pout she got you hooked. Now imagine if she teach the baby that type of stuff." Skills said shaking his head in horror as if something was after him. Lucas couldn't help but laugh at his friend.

"Okay Skills whatever you say." Lucas said rolling his eyes. He dropped the subject of the baby and figured he would stop by the baby store on his way to Brooke's house and get something for her.

BROODYCHEERYBROODY

"That's a good girl. Sleep for mommy." Brooke soothed the crying baby as she rocked her back and forth. She had been sitting home all day taking care of Angie and she knew it was bad but she was already in love with the little girl. The baby let out a couple more small whimpers before closing her eyes. Brooke sighed when he breathing evened out and placed a kiss on forehead before placing her in her crib. Just as she did that the doorbell rang. She looked to see if it had woken up Angie and let out a breath of relief when she saw it didn't. She slowly walked out of Angie's room and downstairs to the front door. She opened the door to reveal Lucas.

"Luke! Hey!" Brooke greeted with a smile as she went in to hug him.

"Hey Brooke." Lucas smiled as he hugged her back.

"What are you doing here?" Brooke asked as she pulled away from the hug and looked at him confused.

"So happy to see me." Lucas replied sarcastically. Brooke rolled her eyes as she put her hands on her hips. "Okay. I wanted to see my new niece or nephew and I brought them a present." Lucas replied as he sheepishly looked down at his feet.

"Awww. Lucas what did you get her?" Brooke asked as she put a hand over her heart.

"Wait-It's a her?" Lucas asked, as he looked up at Brooke confused. Brooke but her lip and nodded. "Wow, Brooke number 2. Just what we need." Lucas joked with a small smile. He knew the child would end up somewhat like Brooke.

"Shut up Luke! You're being an ass!" Brooke laughed as she leaned forward and hit his arm.

"Fine. Fine. I brought her this." Lucas replied as he brought out the present he bought for Brooke's baby. It was a ting purple monkey **(A.N.- I know that Brooke had the purple monkey already in the show but I just loved it so much that I had to throw it in there that Lucas actually gave it to her.)**.

"Aww Lucas a purple monkey! You remembered!." Brooke said as she took the monkey form his hands. She was quite surprised to see the purple monkey that resembled her child hood one. "Come in." Brooke invited as she opened the door fully for him. Lucas smiled and made his way into the house. Lucas followed Brooke upstairs and stepped into the room she had set up for the baby behind her. Lucas' breath caught in is throat as Brooke picked up the baby from her crib and brought her to Lucas.

"This is Angie. Angie baby this is your Uncle Lukey." Brooke cooed as she walked over to Lucas with Angie in her arms.

"Can I hold her?" Lucas asked as he stretched his arms out to take the baby. Brooke nodded and gently placed Angie in Lucas' arms. She started to stir in Lucas' arms and Lucas knew he fell in love with her when she opened up her big brown eyes to look up at him. "Hi baby. I'm your Uncle Luke. And I have to tell you you're the most gorgeous baby I have ever seen." Lucas talked to the baby softly as he brought her over to the rocking chair Brooke had place next to her crib. He sat down with her still in is hands and rocked her gently. "I'm going to spoil you baby. Yeah, that's right you're going to be the most spoiled baby out there. I'm going to take you out for ice cream and teach you how to ride a bike. And shh..Don't tell mommy but I'm going to teach you how to play basketball to." Lucas told her as he nuzzled her nose with hers. She really was gorgeous and he knew even if Brooke didn't that Angie was going to be there longer than three months. He could already tell Brooke loved the little girl and if that wasn't enough he loved her to. And he had just met her.

What Lucas didn't know was that Brooke sat in the doorway watching him with her new daughter. She smiled because he was so good to her and they had just met. Lucas with her baby warmed her heart. It was such a cute sigh. She knew that Lucas really was going to spoil the baby rotten. You could see in his eyes that he already loved the little girl to death. At the thought of this tears sprung to her eyes. When she saw Lucas with Angie she saw all her dreams. And she remembered when she once wanted a baby with him. She had planned her whole future with him when they were teenagers. And even that discussion in New York still lingered in her head. _Two boys and a girl._ She knew that's what she still wanted but with whom she didn't know. It for sure wasn't Owen. While he had been good to her they agreed they were just friends. All Brooke had to do now was find someone to share her dreams with.

"Hey." Lucas looked and smiled when he saw her. He gestured her over to him.

"She's falling asleep." Lucas told her never taking his eyes off Angie.

"Yeah, she was fussy ever since she arrived this morning. I tried to put her to sleep but all she wanted to do was be held." Brooke nodded as she looked at Angie who was slowly beginning to fall asleep.

"Let me put her down and then we can go downstairs and maybe have dinner." Lucas whispered as he stood up from his seat and placed a kiss on Angie's forehead. "Night princess." He whispered before he put her down. He looked at Brooke who gave him a small smile. He then followed her downstairs into the kitchen but not before closing Angie's door. "She's so pretty Brooke." Lucas said as he sat down at the counter.

"She is. And her eyes draw you in." Brooke agreed with a smile as she opened the fridge.

"I love her eyes. Their so big and brown." Lucas said as he thought of baby Angie.

"You were good with her Lucas. I can already tell it's going to be hard for you to say goodbye." Brooke said with a smile as she looked back at Lucas.

"Nah, I don't think I will." Lucas said shaking his head. He knew he was lying. It would kill him when and if they had to say goodbye to Angie. He had known the little girl all of fifteen minutes and already he couldn't imagine life without her. Brooke turned around fully and let the fridge door shut behind her as she placed a hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow at him.

"So your telling me if she was to leave tomorrow you wouldn't take it hard?" Brooke asked not hiding the doubt in her voice.

"Nope. And you know why?" Lucas asked as he shook his head at eh question.

"Nope. Mind sharing?" Brooke asked interested in what he was going to say.

"Because you're going to do good Brooke. I know you are and by the time these three months are over Patricia and all of them are going to see how much love you have for that little girl. And she's going to see all the love and support that little girl has and she's going to know Angie is home. Where she belongs." Lucas told Brooke confidently. And he meant every word of it. By the time these three months were over Patricia was going to be begging for Brooke to keep Angie. Because that's how good she was going be treated. And how much she was going to be loved.

"Thanks Luke. Do you want Chinese?" Brooke asked trying to hold back tears. She gave him a weak smile and Lucas nodded.

BROODYCHEERYBROODY

An hour later Brooke and Lucas were sitting around the kitchen table laughing and talking about old times. With the exception of both Brooke and Lucas going to check on Angie they had a fairly good meal. No interruptions. No nothing.

"So let's be serious now Lucas." Brooke said as she took a sip of her coffee. Now was the time to figure out what was going on with the whole Peyton-Lindsay thing.

"Brooke Davis and serious in one sentence is not a good thing." Lucas observed with a small laugh as he placed his cup on the table.

"I'm serious Lucas. Let's talk." Brooke said as she looked at him with nothing but seriousness. Lucas sensing that she really did want to talk to him looked at her.

"Okay. You have my attention." Lucas said with a nod as he looked into Brooke's eyes.

"Okay don't get mad but I want to talk about the book." Brooke said with a huge deep breath. She didn't want Lucas to freak out on her.

"What about the book Brooke?" Lucas asked as he looked up at her confused. Brooke hadn't exactly been one to worry about the whole book thing, which was something he was happy about. At least one of his friends understood.

"Well it talks about a comet. And I wanted to know if it was about Lindsay or Peyton. Or neither really." Brooke said as she looked down at her hands and started to fidget.

"Great. Okay, I'm going to tell you like I tell everyone else. It's book. I wrote because it was in my head. It doesn't mean anything." Lucas said not trying to be rude. Brooke was the only one who had really been there for him lately and he didn't want to do or say anything that would push her away. Because as much as he didn't want to admit it he needed her.

"I understand that Lucas. I completely do. But a comet Lucas? A comet?" Brooke said as she looked up at him. Her eyes pleading for the truth. That's all she wanted was the truth.

"Oh my gosh! I wrote about a freakin comet! Sue me! What the hell? Would it be better if I wrote about a Mercedes? Then it would be about Lindsay right? Or how about a beetle? Okay because then everyone can say I'm still in love with you to! Oh wait I got a better idea throw a fuckin mini van into the equation and boom! And I'm in love with Haley." Lucas yelled letting out all his anger he had been holding in these last past couple of weeks get to him.

"Okay, Lucas I'm sorry I brought it up but I just need to know do you still love Peyton? Or is it truly Lindsay?" Brooke asked as she looked up at him. Lucas found himself calming down a bit. He knew Brooke was just trying to help him.

"It's Lindsay Brooke and you know that. I don't know why anyone won't believe me!" Lucas yelled as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Lucas I-" Brooke was caught off by a cry coming from Angie's room. Both adults quickly jogged up the stairs to see the baby girl but Lucas was slightly faster than Brooke and got to her first. Brooke stood in the doorway as she watched Lucas pick her daughter up and try to calm her down.

"Hey baby. Did mommy and me wake you? I'm sorry. We were just discussing some things. I don't want to scare you baby." Lucas cooed as he reached for her pacifier in the crib. "Shh..It's okay. I'm here with you. Now just close your pretty little eyes and go to sleep. Don't worry princess. It's going to be alright." Lucas put the pacifier in her mouth and kissed her forehead before resting her small body against his shoulder.

"Lucas I believe you. I just can't stand to watch you juggle Lindsay while dragging Peyton along with this. She loves you Lucas and I just want you to make up your mind. Because both women love you so much Lucas but yet you're a closed book. Just open up. Tell me what's real." Brooke said as she saw Angie finally quieting down. She took a step into the dark room and touched his arm gently.

"I love Lindsay Brooke. It's Lindsay." Lucas spoke quietly. He didn't want to wake Angie up and right now she seemed like the only sane person right now.

"That's good. If that's what your heart wants. But you need to be honest with Peyton Lucas. Just tell her so she can stop moping around." Brooke told him as she came to stand next to him.

"Brooke remember our talk in New York?" Lucas asked as he looked up at Brooke. Brooke gulped and nodded. She did indeed remember their talk in New York.

"I want that Brooke. But I want it with Lindsay. She left me. On our own wedding day but I still want all of that with her." Lucas told Brooke as he put Angie down in her crib.

"Follow your heart Lucas. It knows best." Brooke whispered. Lucas smiled down at her and took her in a one armed hug. Brooke understood him. She wasn't judging him. Or telling him it should be Peyton.

"Thank you Brooke." Lucas whispered. Brooke nodded and turned to leave the room. Lucas watched her leave and went over to Angie. "Hey baby girl. It's your Uncle Luke. I know you're probably sick of me already but I just wanted to let you know you have the best mommy in the world. She loves you baby and I want you to know that. She's going to take care of you and give you everything you want. Your something special baby." Lucas told the little girl. She looked up with her huge brown eyes confused and Lucas let out a small chuckle. "Your beautiful baby." Lucas whispered as he kissed her forehead once more. He quietly left the room and found Brooke downstairs lying on the couch.

"Hey you." Lucas sat down beside her and she looked up from the t.v.

"Hey." Brooke smiled slightly before turning her attention back to the t.v. "Is she asleep?" Brooke asked not looking at Lucas.

"No. She was drifting off when I left her." Lucas shook his head.

"Where's my little niece or nephew?" Peyton asked as she burst into the door. Lucas and Brooke looked up at her surprised. "Lucas? What are you doing here?" Peyton asked quietly as she saw Lucas sitting with Brooke.

"Hey Peyt. I just came to see Angie. She's adorable. I had to give her the gifts Brooke and I bought for her at the mall the other day." Lucas said with a small smile towards the blonde.

"I tried to call you but I can see you were busy with something else." Peyton sneered as she looked at Brooke who was wearing a guilty expression.

"Peyton it wasn't like that okay. Brooke was just helping me with- I don't even have to explain my actions to you." Lucas shook his head at Peyton.

"And you? I thought you were my friend? You could have talked to him for me Brooke? You know how much I love him and you sneak around with him behind my back!" Peyton yelled as she looked over at Brooke tears brimming her eyes.

"Peyton I-" Brooke started to explain.

"NO! I don't want to hear shit you have to say Brooke! Were not best friends anymore! You complain in high school when I did the same thing to you and here we go with you doing it to me!" Peyton yelled before she ran out of the house. Broke went to go run after her but Lucas' arm stopped her.

"Just let her go Brooke. Just let her go." Lucas told her quietly. Brooke nodded her head and looked at the door her friend just ran out of. What the hell just happened?


	5. Apologies Mean Something

**Okay so I just want to clear a few things up. I know it seems like I'm pro leyton and Lucesy or whatever you callt ehm but I want youto know I'm not. I'm BRUCAS all the way. The whole Pro Leyton thing is just part of the story. I want this story to seem realstic and it's going to take time for Lucas and Brooke's feelings to resurface again. I don't want him to be one day head over heels for Lindsey and then BAM! It's Brooke again. No I want them to spend time together. Actually be friends and then the romance will bloom. I just want you guys to know that because I know some people think I'm chaning this story around. I'm not! In the end it's going to be pure BRUCAS. It's just going to take some time.**

* * *

Lucas gulped down the rest of his coffee right as the bells went off from the doorway. He was sitting in a small café at the far side of town. He was going to try and settle things once and for all. He not only wanted to make his life easier but he wanted to make everyone else's'. He already knew that everyone was conflicted with his problems. Especially Brooke. She had told him that it wasn't hid fault and that Peyton was just overreacting. But he knew deep down he was the cause of the best friend dispute. And if he could help it he was going to put an end to it. He was moving on with his life. He was going to focus on getting Lindsay back, working on his book, and helping Brooke out with Angie.

He spotted her blonde mop of curls before she spotted him. She was wearing a red flowy shirt with a lack vest over it. Her light green eyes scanned the café in search of him. And a smile lit her face when she saw him sitting by the window.

"Lucas. Hi." Peyton smiled down at him as she approached the table. Her black bag lay in her hand forgotten about.

"Peyton. We need to talk." Lucas said as she looked up at her. His blue eyes telling her he was serious. Her smile got bigger however and she took a seat in front of him.

"Listen Lucas if this is about what happened the other night. Then I'm sorry. I was drunk and I didn't know what was going on." Peyton stumbled over her apology. She had been planning to tell him this ever since he had called her that morning asking her to talk.

"Really it's not me you should be apologizing to Peyton." Lucas said as he leaned forward on his elbows and looked at her.

"I know. And for what its worth I'm going over tonight to apologize to Brooke. I didn't mean to blow up on her like that." Peyton said as she looked down at her hands in disappointment.

"Then why did you?" Lucas asked interested. He knew Brooke didn't do anything wrong because nothing had happened between them. And even if something did happen then it was really none of Peyton's business because they weren't together.

"Because I guess I just saw her and you together and I kind of blew up. It's like you'll be with Lindsay, Brooke, anybody but me. And it hurts Lucas. It hurts." Peyton told him a s she looked into his eyes.

"But I'm not with Brooke." Lucas said clearly so Peyton could get it through her head. Brooke was just his friend and he intended on keeping it that way.

"I know. It's just-why were you at the house anyway?" Peyton asked wanting to desperately know why he was hanging out with Brooke instead of talking to him.

"Peyton that really isn't any of your business." Lucas said in a low tone. He was tired of Peyton butting into his life like she was his wife or something.

"I know Lucas. I just really. Tell me. Please." Peyton said her eyes pleading with his. Lucas tore the gaze away from Peyton and looked out of the window. He watched all the crystal boats out on sea and instantly thought of his mother. He could sure use her right now.

"She's helping me out with Lindsay." Lucas told her never taking his gaze away from the ocean that lay outside the café.

"Lindsay?" Peyton asked taken aback. Brooke had made it clear she was all for Peyton and Lucas. And that Lindsay just wasn't right for Lucas. So why was Brooke helping him with her?

"She's helping me get through it. Okay Peyton. She's helping me with my hard time." Lucas said clearly getting annoyed. He was starting to wonder why he thought breakfast was such a good idea. He wondered why he thought talking to Peyton was going to be easy.

"I tried to help you Lucas. But you wouldn't let me. So why do you want Brooke to help you?" Peyton asked getting more pissed by the second. She did truly not comprehend Lucas. Why was he with Brooke? He could easily just come to her and everything would be okay.

"You for one know how hard it is to say no to Brooke. That and she's been showing me a good time. I'm glad I went out with her." Lucas said with a smile on his face as he thought of Brooke.

"And what about the book?" Peyton asked, dropping the other subject about Brooke.

"What about it? It's a book." Lucas said with a slight shrug as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Lucas it's a comet." Peyton said simply.

"It's about the boy and the stars. It's not about you. It's not about me. It's not about Lindsay. It's not about Brooke. And it sure as hell isn't about a freakin car!" Lucas told her frustrated. He was really regretting ever written that book.

"Lucas it's a comet. Okay and we both know what a comet means." Peyton said as smile forming on her face. She thought with that phrase Lucas would see what she was talking about.

"Yeah it's a star that happens to kill people. Wow big whoop! I know I can be creative at time Peyton but I'm not creative enough to write about a car." Lucas said as he shook his head. Sarcasm filling his voice at the last part.

"But Lucas-" Peyton started but stopped when Lucas put his hand up.

"Look Peyton I think we need to finish this discussion at another time because I have to be going to work." Lucas said as he stood up and put his hands in his pockets.

"We can't just talk for five more minutes?' Peyton asked as she stood up as well; thinking in five minutes she could achieve a lot with Lucas.

"I'm sorry Peyton but I have a responsibility to my job. Now you go home and patch things up with Brooke and then we'll work things out Peyton." Lucas said carelessly. He gave Peyton an awkward hug before he left work. He left a heart broken Peyton sitting there in the café.

BROODYCHEERYBROODY

"Now that's what I'm talking about Ang. Boys in short shorts running around sweating throwing balls around that's what I'm talking about Angie. This is what you call some hotties." Brooke's voice sounded from behind Lucas. A small smile graced his lips as he turned around to find the brunette wearing a purple dress and holding a quiet Angie in her arms.

"Cheery. What brings you here?" Lucas asked as he held out his arms to her and walked over to her.

"Hey Lucas." Brooke said as she lent in to hug him but kept a fair distance so she didn't crush Angie. "We were home and we decided Uncle Lucas needed a visit to make his day all better." Brooke said giving him a cheeky grin.

"But weren't you the one bored?" Lucas asked as he crossed his arms across his muscular chest.

"Yeah but a day is not a good day if you haven't seen the face of Brooke Davis and Angie." Brooke said with a confident smirk as he pushed Lucas a little bit.

"Brooke!" Nathan yelled as he ran over to them.

"Hey Nate." Brooke said leaning in to give him a hug as well.

"Where's my new niece?" Nathan asked as he looked down at Angie.

"Here she is. Angie this is your Uncle Natey. Nathan this is your new niece Angie." Brooke introduced them with a smile.

"Brooke she's adorable. Can I hold her?" Nathan asked as he stuck out his arms to hold the little girl. Brooke let out a small laugh as Lucas gave him a glare.

"I wanna hold her." Lucas spoke as he glared at his brother.

"But Lucas you got to hold her a lot when you first met her! I wanna hold her!" Nathan said like a stubborn little five years old as he gave Brooke a small pout.

"Okay boys! Don't fight over this cutie!" Brooke said as she got in between the two brothers who were acting like they were in high school still. "See Angie I told you had some killer looks on you." Brooke whispered to the little girl who just looked up at Brooke with wide eyes. "Fine Nathan you can hold her." Brooke gave in as she saw the looks Nathan were giving her. Nathan's frown quickly turned into a smile as Brooke placed Angie in his arms.

"Brooke!" Lucas scolded as he glared at her. She gave him a simple shrug and turned to Nathan who was looking at the little girl in awe.

"Her eyes." Nathan said with a smile as he looked up at Brooke.

"It's hard not to fall in love with those eyes." Brooke agreed with a smile.

"Can I take her to see Skills?" Nathan asked looking back down at Angie.

"Yeah go ahead. But just don't let him tell her stories about Bevin or Tim. I don't want to scare my child." Brooke told Nathan with a nod. Nathan gave out a small laugh and walked away with Angie.

"I wanted to hold her!" Lucas said as soon as Brooke looked at him.

"Lucas don't be such a baby. You'll get to hold her." Brooke said rolling his eyes she patted Lucas on the arm.

"Whatever. So has Hales seen her yet?" Lucas asked changing the subject and forgetting about his frustrations about not getting his away.

"Nope. Actually I'm having dinner with her family tonight. You know so Jamie could meet his god sister and Haley could see Angie." Brooke said as he looked over at Nathan who was currently trying to steal Angie from Skills arms. She laughed because the two looked like they were in a heated fight about who got to hold her and who didn't. She didn't expect people to fall in love with Angie so quickly but she guessed that her baby just had that affect on her.

"Oh really? I think I might have to stop in then." Lucas smiled as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"If you're going to start arguments over holding Angie. Then don't think about it. You had enough TLC with her the other night." Brooke as she gave Lucas a warning look and also crossed her arms over her chest.

"Me? Start an argument? Now whatever are you talking about silly girl?" Lucas asked feigning innocence as he pointed to himself.

"Yes you. The one who was about to pummel his brother because he wanted to hold her first? I mean I know my baby is gorgeous but please don't argue over her. She'll get to you at her own time." Brooke joked a smile gracing her red lips.

"Great your going to have this baby conceded in no time." Lucas laughed as he sling his arms around Brooke's shoulders.

"So coach man how's your very talented team?" Brooke asked as she turned her attention to the boys who were currently running suicides.

"Not so talented." Lucas said as he scowled over at his team. They sucked but he didn't want to tell Brooke like that.

"Oh what? Their lacking in the Scott family skill?" Brooke asked as he pushed Lucas playfully.

"Not everyone can be as skilled as me." Lucas said with a smirk.

"Yeah well where they lack in the talent they make up for in the looks department. Definitely an improvement from when I attended high school here." Brooke said as she looked over at the players appreciatively.

"What are you talking about?" Lucas asked with a laugh as he looked down at her. She gave him a questioning look. "You couldn't get enough of me when we were in high school. If I remember correctly I was the sexiest one on the team. According to Brooke Davis of course." Lucas explained a confident smirk adorning his features.

"Okay but have you seen the guys back then? The only choices I had were you or Nathan. And since Nathan is like my brother and my one of my best friends ex and my other one's husband you were the only choice." Brooke said with a scoff as she looked up at him.

"Whatever. You were the one who came after me junior year." Lucas reminded her in a singsong voice.

"Yeah and if I don't remember correctly you were the one who was so in love with me the last half of junior and half way through senior year. Plus. Admit I am pretty gorgeous." Brooke said giving him a dimpled grin.

"Nah. You were my only option." Lucas laughed as he shook his head and looked back at his team.

"ASS!" Brooke said as she hit him. Offended that he would say that. "If I'm so damn ugly then why was my name pretty girl huh? And plus if memory serves right you were the one who told me I was the most sexiest woman you have ever met in your life." Brooke said as she remembered the night Lucas told her that. They were dating for only a month and they were sitting at his house making out when he told her that.

"Okay were obviously not getting anywhere with this. You thought I was sexy and I thought you were sexy. We good?" Lucas said with a smile as he looked back down at her.

"I guess but we both know you still think I'm sexy." Brooke said with a mischievous smile. Before Lucas could retort back Skills came running up to the two.

"I told you Lucas man. She already done it. I don't know how but when she look at you." Skills said s he patted Lucas on the back and not noticing Brooke there. Brooke looked at him both amused and confused.

"What the hell is he talking about?" Brooke asked Lucas with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing. And I told you Skills man you just can't control it." Lucas said shaking his head ad agreeing with Skills all the same. Skills had ended p right when he said Angie would have them all wrapped around her little finger.

"Is this some basketball thing that I don't get?" Brooke asked still bothered by the face that they weren't telling her what they were talking about. She wanted to be in on their little secret.

"Yeah Brooke that's what it is." Lucas lied as he rolled his eyes at her.

"Ayo Nate! It's my turn to hold her!" Skills yelled as he ran back over to Nathan. Brooke and Lucas both watched as the two got into yet another argument about holding the baby.

"So when am I going to meet this star player of yours?" Brooke asked as she turned back to look at Lucas.

"My star player?" Lucas asked looking at Brooke confused. She wasn't making sense to him.

"Yeah you know the one with the great slam dunk or whatever. Quiery or Quinty." Brooke said as she nodded her head at Lucas.

"Quentin?" Lucas asked looking down at Brooke amused.

"Yeah! That's his name! When do I get to meet him? If he's cuter than our star players then I might just have to take him out." Brooke laughed.

"Brooke you do realize these kids are in high school. Right?" Lucas asked as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"So what? At least half of them are going to be eighteen in a couple months. Plus, I'm Brooke Davis. Who wouldn't want to date me?" Brooke said shrugging Lucas off as she looked over at the players.

"Brooke you are not dating a student let alone one of my players." Lucas told her firmly.

"Why are you jealous Lucas?" Brooke asked with a teasing smile on her face.

"No I'm not jealous. I just don't want you arrested for child molestation." Lucas told her firmly as he shook his head.

"Whatever. I'm going to meet him someday Lucas. And then we will run off and get married. So ha!' Brooke said as she rolled her eyes at him. But she noticed the pained expression Lucas got when she said the word married. "Oh Luke I am so sorry. I forgot that its all still new." Brooke apologized instantly putting a hand to her chest.

"It's okay. I'm healing." Lucas told her with a small smile.

"That's good to hear. But I have to go because I have to work on some sketches for the company and then dinner with Naley and godson." Brooke said with a sigh.

"Okay. I'll probably stop by and see what's to eat." Lucas informed her as he nodded his head.

"Okay. Fattie." Brooke joked with a small laugh. At that moment Nathan and Skills ran over with Angie who was crying profusely now. "Give me her." Brooke said reaching out for her baby as she saw the boy's horrified expression.

"No, let me take her." Lucas said grabbing Angie out of Skills arms before Brooke could get a hold of her. "Hey Angel. Member me your Uncle Luke. Oh I bet you do. How are you doing princess?" Lucas said in a baby voice as he looked down at Angie in his arms. Angie looked up at him and let out a small whimper. "That's good. Well I'll see you later baby." Lucas said with a smile as he kissed Angie's chubby cheek and handed her to Brooke. Brooke bid goodbye to the guys and left the school.

"Man she got you whipped." Skills said as he shook his head and gave Lucas a pat on the back.

BROODYCHEERYBROODY

"Come on Angie. Mommy is going to take you a bath. And then I'm going to put you to sleep so I can work. Oh yes I am!" Brooke talked to Angie as she entered her home. She was so busy talking to the baby and making sure she had everything in her purse and the baby bag that she didn't notice her best friend standing there. Angie all of the sudden started to cry. "Oh no! Please don't cry!" Brooke said as she threw her stuff on the ground and grabbed Angie out of her car seat.

"Hey." The person sitting on the couch interrupted gaining Brooke's attention.

"Peyton. Hi." Brooke said a slowly as she started to bounce Angie up and down on her shoulder.

"Can we talk?" Peyton asked nervously as she looked at Brooke with hopeful eyes. She hoped Brooke wouldn't go crazy on her like she deserved it.

"Yeah. Let me just put her down." Brooke nodded. With a small smile at Peyton Brooke rushed into Angie's room and put the baby down in her crib. Two minutes later she came out to find Peyton staring at the coffee table. "Okay. Let's talk." Brooke said as she took as eat next to Peyton on the couch.

"She's cute. What's her name?" Peyton asked. She wanted to avoid apologizing all together. So instead she talked about Brooke's temporary child.

"Yeah she is. Her name is Angie." Brooke said with a nod as she looked down at her hands. She didn't know why Peyton was being so nice all of the sudden but she wished that she would just come out and say what she needed to say. She had work to do and she didn't have time to play any high school games with Peyton.

"Your good with her Brooke." Peyton said as she patted Brooke's hand. Brooke looked up at Peyton and tilted her head to the right.

"How long have you been waiting?" Brooke asked ignoring Peyton's other comment about her and Angie.

"Just an hour. I had breakfast with Lucas this morning." Peyton blurted out surprising herself and Brooke at the same time. She didn't want to start their conversation like this.

"Oh. Really? What happened?" Brooke asked getting over her surprise. Lucas had failed to mention he had breakfast with Peyton when she went to go see him.

"Well he was pretty mad at me about what happened last night. And I can tell why. I apologized to him and then he told me that he wasn't the one I owe an apology to. So here I am." Peyton said with a deep breath, as she looked Brooke in the eyes.

"So you're only apologizing because Lucas told you to?" Brooke asked looking at Peyton in shock.

"No. Well he has a part in it but I'm apologizing because I want to. Because I know I overreacted. And I know you deserved none of what I said to you at all." Peyton said trying to convince Brooke. She knew that she didn't mean to treat her best friend like that and she wished she had stayed and listened to what they both had to say.

"You knew I wasn't going to do anything like that with Lucas. Were just friends. He wants to help out with Angie and I have no reason to tell him he can't." Brooke told Peyton. She knew that she didn't owe Peyton an explanation but she felt she had to give one. To keep her feeling platonic towards Lucas. The last thing she needed was falling in love with Lucas again.

"I know. And I'm sorry. It's just hard you know. To see Lucas with other women but he won't give me the time of the day." Peyton said with a sigh as she laid her head on Brooke's shoulder. "Oh my gosh! I'm a stalker." Peyton said looking up at Brooke horrified. Brooke laughed a little and shook her head at Peyton.

"No babe. Your just in love." Brooke said leaning and giving Peyton a hug. At that moment Angie started to cry. "Come let's meet your new niece." Brooke said getting up and gesturing for Peyton to follow her.


	6. A Real Family

****

Okay, so I feel like Mark has deprived us of good Lucas/Jamie/Brooke scenes that he could put i the show. And I love him for the scnes he has given us with Brucas thouhh. But I felt like we could use this scene. So I mad one myself. I hope you like it! And I know you guys think I rushed the Peton/Brooke conversation but don't worry more Peyton drama is going to come up. I don't want to make Peyton look like she is heartless (thougt most of teh time I think she is. Lols) But then I don't want to make it seem like she values the friendship she has with Brooke like she should (because we all know she doens't.) So just give it time and everything wil uinveil itself.

"You know it wasn't necessary to pick me up Lucas. I would have gotten here perfectly fine." Brooke told Lucas for the hundredth time that night ever since he had picked her up from her house to bring her to dinner at Haley and Nathan's.

"I know. I just thought that maybe with Angie crying you wouldn't be able to focus on the road and then I you would get into a car accident." Lucas said with a slight shrug as he got out of the car.

"You just wanted to make sure you got to hold her first. Didn't you?" Brooke asked with a knowing smile as she looked at him over the roof of the car.

"Exactly." Lucas nodded giving her a small wink before opening the back door. "Come on Angie." Lucas said as he lifted the baby and her car seat. Brooke seeing that Lucas was not going to let her carry Angie grabbed the baby bag. The tow walked to the front door in silence. Without either of them knocking the front door opened and Haley embraced both with a warm smile and tight hug.

"BROOKE! LUCAS!" Haley yelled loudly as she threw her arms around both of them.

"Uhh…Hey Hales. It's so exciting to see you after a week." Brooke said sarcastically as she threw Lucas a confused look.

"So, where's the baby?" Haley asked not noticing Lucas carrying a car seat.

"Oh." Brooke said with a smile as Lucas put the seat down and Brooke bent down to get her. She brought baby Angie up and looked at Haley. "Tutor mom a.k.a. Haley this is Angie. Angie baby this is your new aunty tutor aunt." Brooke said as she handed Haley the baby.

"Already flooding her head with crazy ideas." Haley said as she took the baby from Brooke with a laugh. Lucas agreed to this and laughed also.

"Whatever. Where's my godson?" Brooke asked as she closed the front door and looked around for Jamie.

"Well he was here only a minute ago. But I don't know where he disappeared." Haley said with a shrug as she held Angie and looked around for her son. "He was upset about something." Haley told Brooke. Knowing that Brooke could get Jamie in a better mood with just a smile.

"I'll be right back." Brooke said with a sigh as she went off in search of Jamie.

BROODYCHEERYBROODY

Brooke found Jamie sitting on his bed looking at a picture. She could tell from his red eyes that he had been crying and that he was in no mood.

"Whatcha got there?" Brooke asked as she walked into the room and took a seat next to her blonde godson.

"Hi Aunt Brooke." Jamie said simply not answering her question and not looking up at her either.

"What's wrong handsome?" Brooke asked as she put her head on her hand and looked up at Jamie.

"is the baby here?" Jamie asked looking up at his aunt for the first time.

"Yeah she's downstairs with your mom and Uncle Luke. Why?" Brooke asked as she gave him a confused look. Usually Jamie was excited to see her but today he was acting as if he could care less.

"NO!" Jamie yelled as he put a pillow over his head and yelled. Brooke sat up more confused than ever and pulled the pillow off his head.

"Why are you yelling no?" Brooke asked with a small laugh.

"I don't want the baby here." Jamie told her with tears in his eyes.

"Why don't you want the baby here?" Brooke asked. Jamie seemed happy for her when he found out she was getting a baby and now he was crying he didn't want Angie here.

"Because then we won't hang out anymore." Jamie told Brooke sadly.

"What are you talking about? Who told you that?" Brooke asked taken aback.

"My friend Hannah told me that her auntie got a new baby and it was her favorite auntie and now she hardly sees her because she's always busy with the baby." Jamie told Brooke. Brooke looked down at him saddened by what he just told her. She pulled him to sit in her lap.

"Well obviously your little friend Hannah is nothing like you." Brooke told Jamie with a small smile as she hugged him to her chest tightly.

"And what about Uncle Luke?" Jamie asked as he looked up at Brooke.

"What about him?" Brooke asked with a shrug.

"Well he always is so sad. And I heard my daddy say he's been pending a lot of time with you. Which means he's always with the baby to." Jamie told her quietly.

"Your Uncle Luke hasn't forgotten about you Jamie." Brooke told Jamie confidently with a smile.

"I could never forget about you." Lucas' deep voice said from the door. Both Brooke and Jamie looked up startled and saw Lucas leaning against the doorway with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah you will. When the bay's birthday comes up your all going to forget about me and give her all the attention." Jamie said as he nodded his head at his uncle.

"That's such a lie Jamie. I can't forget about you ever. And I know your Aunt Brooke can't forget about you either." Lucas said as he walked into the room and sat down next to Brooke. Jamie turned around in Brooke's lap and put his legs on Lucas' lap.

"Really? And how do I know your telling the truth?" Jamie said as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked at his uncle skeptically.

"Because we both love you like you're our own." Lucas told him with a smile.

"And you're always going to be number one in our hearts. No matter what children come along. No one is going to replace you." Brooke said as she tapped Jamie's nose lightly. Jamie laughed and pushed her hand away. "And because you're my boyfriend." Brooke added as she kissed his cheek.

"What's this?" Lucas asked as he pulled a wooden picture frame from behind's Brooke's back. When he turned over he found a picture of Lucas, Jamie and Brooke. It was at Jamie's second birthday party. Brooke was holding Jamie in her arms and Lucas' arm was draped around Brooke's shoulder pulling her tight against him. All three wore big smiles and had cake smudged on their faces. They also had jungle party hats on their heads.

"That's when I got my first bike." Jamie said as he pointed at the picture.

"That you're Aunt Brooke and I each chipped in to buy." Lucas said as he looked at Brooke and smiled. Brooke returned the smile.

"I still have it in the basement!" Jamie said excitedly.

"Say cheese." They heard Haley say from the doorway. They all looked up to see Haley holding a camera up. Lucas pulled both Brooke and Jamie closer and they all smiled into the camera.

"Now let's go meet the baby!" Jamie shouted as he ran out of the room and downstairs.

"Is he okay?" Haley asked Brooke and Lucas as they both got up off the bed.

"Yeah. Just a little misunderstanding." Brooke nodded. Giving Haley a reassuring smile. Brooke was relieved she had that conversation with Jamie sooner instead of later. She had meant it when she said no one could replace Jamie.

"Where's Angie?" Lucas asked anxiously. Brooke looked at him and rolled her eyes. It seemed Lucas loved Angie more than his own family.

"Downstairs with Nathan. He wrestled her out of my arms as soon as he got here." Haley said with a laugh.

"DAMN!" Lucas shouted and then ran out of the room. Haley gave Brooke a confused look and Brooke let out a small laugh.

"Some stupid little competition." Brooke said with a shrug. Both women waited until they heard Jamie, Nathan, and Lucas all arguing over who got to hold Angie next. Haley and Brooke started to laugh as they heard the yelling. It was going to be a long night.

BROODYCHEERYBROODY

"Now you just hold her head like that buddy." Lucas instructed Jamie as he showed him the correct way to hold Angie. Dinner was over and Brooke and Haley were in the kitchen cleaning up while Nathan, Jamie, and Lucas were in the living room with Angie.

"Your good with her Luke." Nathan said as he watched his brother with baby Angie. He would make a good father.

"Huh? Thanks Nate." Lucas smiled up at his brother for a second before going back to watching Jamie and Angie.

"So you and Brooke look pretty close." Nathan said with a smirk as he leaned against the couch. He had noticed all through dinner how Brooke and Lucas kept looking at eachother and teasing eachother.

"She's been here for me through the whole Lindsay fiasco and she knows what I'm going through. And I'm helping her with Angie." Lucas said with a shrug as he looked up at his brother.

"That's good. I'm glad you have Brooke helping you out. She's a good friend." Nathan said. Brooke and Nathan weren't close but he still thought Brooke was a good person.

"Really? And how would you know this?" Lucas asked as he raised an eyebrow at Nathan. Never having seen his brother hang out with Brooke only when the whole gang was around.

"We kept in touch a little throughout the years. When she called and Haley wasn't home or something like that we would talk." Nathan answered as he remembered the numerous times that he and Brooke would catch up on their lives with eachother.

"She is a good person. I have to agree with that." Lucas said with a nod. At that moment the girls came in laughing about something with eachother. Lucas and Nathan looked up at them amused. "What's so funny crazy girls?" Lucas asked with a smirk on his face.

"Oh…nothing…we….were…just…talking…about…the time….you…and…Nathan…went out of….town for….a basketball game….And…..we had this sleepover…..at Haley's apartment….and then this whole…..fight broke out because we were all lying…and going…behind each others backs." Brooke got out in between laughs as she held her stomach tightly.

"And you slept with Felix in our bed." Haley added as she to laughed with Brooke. Brooke nodded and started to laugh harder. While Nathan looked disgusted and Lucas just looked confused and amused.

"EWWW!! BROOKE!" Nathan yelled as he threw a pillow at her.

" I washed the sheets Nate." Brooke said as she rolled her eyes and her laughter settled down.

"But still…another man in my bed…Ewwww!!" Nathan said as he shook his head; trying to get the mental image out of his head.

"While it wasn't my bed I have to agree with my brother. That's nasty Brooke." Lucas said as he looked at Brooke who had plopped down next to him.

"You're just saying that because you hated Felix." Brooke said as she frowned at Lucas.

"He was an asshole and we fought numerous times." Lucas told Brooke matter of factly as he stuck his nose up in the air. Brooke let out a small laugh and pushed Lucas' face away.

"Yeah over _Anna_ the lesbian who wanted Peyton the whole time." Brooke said with distaste as she mentioned Felix's sisters name. She never really liked the girl anyways.

"Actually it wasn't over Anna." Lucas spoke quietly as he looked down at his hands. Brooke looked up at him and raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

"Really? And who was it over Lucas? Unless you have something you want to tell us." Brooke asked as she crossed her arms across her chest and leaned back against the couch. At this time Jamie moved into his father's lap with Angie still in his arms.

"You." Lucas answered with a small laugh. Truth be told all fights were supposed to be over Anna but Lucas focused his jealousy of Felix and Brooke being together in those fights. Plus they were friends now it wasn't going to change anything.

"I knew you were jealous." Brooke said with a small laugh.

"Next subject." Lucas said through gritted teeth as he sent a playful glare at Brooke.

"Jamie! How's Chester?" Brooke asked as she looked over at her godson who didn't look like he wanted to let go of Angie anytime soon.

"He's good. The other day Uncle Skills thought that Chester bit him and then when I looked at his finger it was just a scratch." Jamie said with a laugh as he looked up from Angie and over at Brooke.

"Oh gosh! Your Uncle Skills Jamie boys. I'm telling you something isn't right in his head." Brooke said as she shook her head.

"He dated Bevin." Jamie said simply as he remembered all the stories Skills told him about Bevin. All the adults let out a laugh at this and Angie started to cry.

"I think that's it." Nathan said ruffling his son's hair and still laughing.

"She won't stop!" Jamie yelled when Angie started to cry louder. Brooke and Haley continued to laugh while Nathan smiled down at his son. Lucas sighed and stood up from his seat on the couch.

"Well it's getting late and Angie is getting tired. We should get out of here." Lucas said as he stretched his arms above his head and let out a yawn.

"But I'm not tired." Brooke said as she looked up at Lucas. A stern look clouding her face.

"Well you stay. I'll take Angier and then you can find your own ride home." Lucas said with a shrug he was trying to test Brooke and see what she would say or do.

"LUCAS SCOTT! I am not going to walk home!" Brooke said as she folded her arms and looked up at him stubbornly.

"Fine, then your coming home now." Lucas said with a shrug as he went over to Jamie and took Angie out her arms. He placed a chaste kiss on top of her head as he put her in her car seat.

"Bye Uncle Luke!" Jamie shouted as he got up off his fathers lap and ran toward his uncle. Lucas leaned down and took Jamie into a tight hug.

"Bye buddy. Be good for mommy and daddy." Lucas whispered before he pulled away from the hug. Jamie nodded his head and then went over to Brooke who was still pouting on the couch.

"Bye Aunt Brooke!" Jamie yelled as he stood in front of her and held out his arms for a hug. Brooke let a smile cross her face despite herself and took Jamie into her arms hugging him tightly.

"Oh, Bye Jamie." Brooke said with a smile as she kissed the side of his head.

"Love you girlfriend." Jamie told her as he pulled away from the hug and looked at Brooke with a huge smile on his face.

"I love you to boyfriend." Brooke said as she tickled his stomach lightly and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Bye Angie." Jamie whispered as he crept over to the now quiet baby. She looked up at Jamie with her huge brown eyes and smiled. Jamie let out a laugh and leaned down and kissed her head. "Love you god sister." Jamie whispered before he went back over to his parents. Brooke and Lucas said their goodbyes to Haley and Nathan and then they were on their way to Brooke's house.

BROODYCHEERYBROODY

"Lucas why are we at your house?" Brooke asked as she looked out the window to see them parked in front of Lucas' house.

"Because I live here." Lucas said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. He cut the engine and opened his door to get out. Brooke stopped him with her hand on his arm though.

"But I don't." Brooke said, as she looked him in the eyes. Her hazel green eyes filled with confusion. Lucas just shrugged and got out of the car. He got Angie out and walked toward his house. Brooke soon followed when she noticed that Lucas was not going to take her home. She walked into the house and went straight to Lily's room where she found Lucas putting in Lily's crib that he never got to clearing out.

"Hey baby. It's your Uncle Luke. I know this place looks weird but this going to be your room for the night. Don't worry your mommy and me are here. So just close your eyes and drift off to sleep baby girl. I love you." Lucas whispered as he kissed Angie's head and shut the lights off that were on by the crib. Lucas turned around and almost had a heart attack as he saw Brooke standing in the doorway. "Damn Brooke! Are you trying to kill me?" Lucas asked as he held his hands close to his chest and started to walk out the door.

"She loves you to." Brooke told Lucas as she followed his into the living room. Brooke sat down on the couch and rested her head against the back of it.

"Stay." Lucas told her with a small smile. Brooke nodded her head groggily and closed her eyes. Soon she fell asleep on the couch.

Lucas was in the kitchen with his laptop a little while later when Angie started to cry. He quickly ran to her room and picked her up. Whispering soothing words to the baby he brought her into the living room to see Brooke nestled at one side of the couch sleeping, Lucas quietly took a blanket and put it over Brooke and then sat down beside her. Brooke woke up to see Lucas closing his eyes with Angie in his arms. She turned over and snuggled into his arms while he put his arm around her pulling her closer. Angie immediately stopped crying and Lucas smiled in his sleep.

They looked like a family. Even if it was just for one night.

* * *


	7. Sure About Your Feelings

**Okay, I know I'm late but I was busy with school. Anyway this is my new chapter. Now again Lucas and Brooke are NOT in love yet. Well they havn't realized their feelings never left them yet. But like I said before its going to take some time because I'm not trying to rush things. Some might hate me for this chapter but believe me this is nesscary for what I have in store in the next couple chapters. Also, the Peyton drama is not over yet but I'm going to take a chapter or two off from that. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

He grew nervous as he heard her voice coming from down the hallway. He didn't know what he was doing here or how he even got here. But he did know why he was why he was here. He was here to do what his one time girlfriend told him to do. Be the Lucas Scott she knew. And fight for his love.

"Yeah, so I'm going to need those documents on my desk by five. So when you finish if you could send Ann to bring them to me. I would appreciate it. Thanks!" She shouted as she entered the office. She had yet to notice him sitting there. "Lucas?" She asked in shock, as she looked straight at the back of his head. He didn't need to turn around so she would know it was him.

"Hey Lindsey." Lucas greeted as he turned around in his seat and gave her a tight smile.

"What are you doing here?" Lindsey asked as she walked around her desk to sit across from him. She sat down and folded her hands waiting for his response.

"I'm not going anywhere. And I know that you need your time or whatever but I want you to know that I love you Lindsey. And I'm not going to give up on us." Lucas started with all the courage he could muster.

"Lucas, I can't do this right now. I'm at work and I already told you we can't be together." Lindsey objected. Her blue eyes filled with hurt.

"That's why I brought you this." Lucas said as he pulled out a cherry red binder full of papers and threw it down on Lindsey's desk.

"Your book?" Lindsey asked as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"My book. I know it caused problems but I still want to publish it. I want you to publish it." Lucas said with a small smile towards her as he leaned back in his chair and folded his arms.

"Lucas that is not going to be a good idea." Lindsey said as she shook her head. She knew it wasn't a good idea. She still loved Lucas but she knew he needed time to figure out where his heart really was.

"Yes, it is Linds. I want to be with you. But like I said I'm going to give you the time you need but I want you to publish my book for me. I want you to edit it and publish it. We can even work on it together." Lucas said with a small smile as he thought about working with Lindsey on his new book. He was more than happy to work on the book with her.

"Lucas-" Lindsey started but she was quickly cut off by him again.

"Late nights. Heated arguments. It'll be like were married." Lucas said putting on his adorable little schoolboy smile that had Lindsey falling every time. She couldn't deny him that.

"Fine Lucas. I'll help edit and publish the book but we can't be together. And we won't be. The only reason I'm going to do this is because I believe in the book and I believe in you." Lindsey told him with tears ready to trickle down her eyes.

"It's okay. But you'll see how much I love you Lindsey. And you'll be back. I know you will." Lucas said as he got up and walked toward the door. "In the end were going to end up together Lindsey." Lucas said right before he left. Lindsey watched as he walked out of the door and broke down. How could she be so stupid and let him go easily? All she had to do was say _yes._

BROODYCHEERYBROODY

"So what's going on with you and a certain brother in law of mine named Lucas?" Haley asked Brooke as they walked along side eachother. They were currently at _Baby World_ a store in the mall shopping for Angie.

"What do you mean what's going on?" Brooke asked giving Haley a confused look as she put down a shirt that she had been holding.

"I mean showing up at dinner together, teasing and touching eachother, Lucas' bond with Angie, oh and visiting him at his job." Haley said, raising an eyebrow at the last one.

"Remind me to tell your husband to keep his mouth shut. I only went because I know he was probably going to wan to see Angie. He's good with her and she adores him. And the dinner is because he showed up unexpectiantly and we were going to the same place so why waste gas when it's so high? And were friends we can tease eachother and why am I explaining all of this to you?" Brooke said all in one breath. The two had stopped in the middle of Brooke's explanation. And Haley was staring at her as if she had grown a second head.

"Really?" Haley asked looking at Brooke skeptically. Yes, Brooke was her best friend but she was still trying to figure her out. The baby thing was totally random and out t he blue. Especially for Brooke. Haley wouldn't deny that Brooke was good with Angie but she couldn't help but wonder if Angie was just to fill the void Lucas had left in her heart. And if it wasn't it sure was bringing them closer.

"Really I'm helping him out with Lindsey problems and he's helping me out with Angie." Brooke told Haley with a sigh as she nodded her head. Brooke started to push the carriage with Angie in it now. She didn't know why Haley was asking all these questions but she didn't like it.

"Brooke I love you. You're my best friend. SO be honest with me." Haley said as she caught up to Brooke and started to walk with her. Brooke turned to her and raised a questioning eyebrow. "Do you still love Lucas?" Haley asked after taking about five deep breaths. She didn't know how Brooke was going to take the question but she hoped she wouldn't take it as bad.

"Haley I love Lucas as a friend. Okay, all romantic feelings were pushed out of the way a long time ago. He was my first love and I'm always going to love him. That's never going to change. But were friends and that's all we'll ever be." Brooke told Haley as she rolled her eyes at Haley's question. She knew that the question was going to come out at some time.

"Okay I just didn't know. I know you guys are both each others first loves and it seems like.." Haley stopped short, not wanting to bring up any bad memories. For herself and Brooke.

"Like what?" Brooke asked with a sigh as she stopped the carriage and started to look through a rack of clothes.

"Like the end of junior year. You know you and Lucas got closer almost like best friends. Both of you fell in love with eachother." Haley told Brooke hoping that she wouldn't bring up her own rendevorous with Chris Keller.

"Yeah your right but there's several big differences from now and then. One Lucas and I don't' live with eachother. Two, He's chasing his runaway bride. Three, I have Angie. And four, your not off with Chris on tour. Oh and I forgot to mention that we love eachother as friends this time around!" Brooke said as she gave Haley an amused smirk. She knew Haley was scared that she would freak out about the whole loving Lucas thing but she actually found it pretty funny.

"Okay maybe your right. But who's to say that you guys won't fall in love with eachother all over again. Maybe you guys do have some other baggage this time but its still all the same signs." Haley said as she looked at Brooke with hopeful eyes. She wanted Brooke to take what she was saying to her brain and maybe heart.

"Hales I understand what your trying to do and I love you for it really I do but Lucas and me are just friends. He loves Lindsey and I love Angie and Clothes." Brooke said as she gave her friend a small smile. Haley returned Brooke's smile with a weak one of her own. But before she could argue her case again Angie started to cry and next to the carriage lay the purple monkey that Haley always saw her holding onto.

"Okay next question. What the hell is with that monkey?" Haley asked with a frown as she looked down at Brooke who was picking up the weird colored monkey.

"What about it? Its cute." Brooke said as she leaned in front of Angie and handed her the monkey. Angie immediately stopped crying.

"But Brooke a purple monkey? What the hell? You couldn't like get her a brown one or something?" Haley asked as she and Brooke started walking through the store once again.

"Okay first of all I had one when I was little. And second of all I didn't buy it for her." Brooke said smugly as she stuck her tongue out at Haley playfully.

"You didn't buy it for her? Who did?" Haley asked suddenly really interested in the small purple monkey.

"Lucas" Booke said quietly knowing that Haley was going to start again.

"BROOKE!" Haley said as she hit her arm and looked at her with wide eyes.

"He remembered me saying something about my purple monkey when I was little and he bought it for her." Brooke said with a shrug as she smiled.

"And you don't find it weird that the purple monkey is her favorite toy?" Haley asked.

"Not really. The purple monkey was my favorite toy when I was little and Lucas didn't give it to me." Brooke said with a shrug and a smirk as she walked in front of a bewildered Haley.

BROODYCHEERYBROODY

"Down you go." Brooke sang to Angie as she put the half asleep little girl into the purple and pink crib; making sure that her purple monkey was right by her side. "Have sweet dreams baby." Brooke said quietly to the little girl as she leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Man I missed tucking her in." A voice said from behind Brooke. Brooke jumped before turning around to glare at a smirking yet tired looking Lucas.

"What the hell Luke? Are you trying to kill me?" Brooke asked annoyed as she turned back in the couch and crossed her arms over her chest. An angry expression clouding her face.

"Sorry Brooke." Lucas said with a laugh as he took off his jacket and walked around the couch.

"S'ok. So where were you today? Hales and I tried to call you all day." Brooke said getting over her anger quickly with a slight shrug.

"Hey baby girl. I missed you today." Lucas said as he went over to the crib and lifted Angie out to give her a small kiss on the forehead before putting her back to sleep comfortably. "And you are not going to believe this but I went to go see Lindsey today." Lucas said as he turned to look at Brooke. Her face turning from questioning to excited in two seconds.

"Ahh! Yay! I knew you had it in you!" Brooke squealed as she clapped her small hands together in excitement. "So Broody tell me what did she say? How did she react? Is she coming home? Are you guys okay? Please tell me you are." Brooke started to question as she patted the spot next to her for Lucas to sit. Lucas let out a small chuckle at Brooke's rambling but sat down next to her anyway.

"Well I have bad news for you Brooke." Lucas said as he looked down at his lap and not at Brooke. "She wasn't to happy to see me there. I told her that I loved her and that I was going to wait as long as I have to be with her again because I truly believe we will be together again. And then she told me that she loved me to but we can't be together. I told her I was going to give her time but I still wanted her to edit and publish my book. She argued telling me it wasn't a good idea and finally I convinced her. " Lucas explained to Brooke as he leaned forward and started to rub his temples.

"Oh Luke, I'm sorry. She's going to come back to you kid I just know it. Don't give up." Brooke said sympathetically as she rubbed his back with one hand.

"That's just it Brooke I really think she's not going to come home. I think she's serious. I mean she was really forceful with this whole we can't be together thing." Lucas said, as he looked at Brooke his blue eyes pooling over with sadness.

"Well then she's giving up a pretty great thing. And if she can't realize that then maybe she isn't who you're supposed to be with." Brooke said, as she looked him in the eyes.

"I know it just hurts you know?" Lucas said with a small smile towards Brooke.

"Its just good to know you had it in you to be the Lucas Scott I know." Brooke said as she brought him in for a hug. They held their embrace for about several seconds before Brooke pulled away. "Well I better get going. Angie and I just wanted to make sure you got in okay." Brooke said with a smile. Lucas' eyes followed Brooke as she gave him a kiss on the cheek before getting up off the couch. Before she could make it far Lucas grabbed her arm.

"Brooke, look I want you to stay. I mean it's to late for you to go home. You have some stuff from last time that I washed for you before I left this morning. Angie can stay in Lily's room and she sleeps pretty soundly when she's here." Lucas suggested as he looked up at her. His eyes pleading with hers to say.

"Lucas I don't really want to burden you. I mean Angie and I stood over the other night and I don't want you to feel like I want you to be there everytime Angie falls asleep. Even if you are the only one she will go to sleep for." Brooke declined shaking her head at him.

"But I'm not asking you to stay because Angie sleeps good here. I'm asking you to stay because I love you guys' company and I could really use it right now." Lucas said with a small smile. Brooke sighed and pondered the suggestion for a minute.

"Okay, we'll stay Luke." Brooke smiled before sitting back down on the couch. Lucas smiled before throwing an arm around her shoulder; Brooke smiled up at him before leaning her against his shoulder. Together the two silently watched Angie sleep.


	8. Calm before the storm

Okay, so I know it's been a REALLY REALLY long time since I've updated this story but recently I was going through my email and I saw all my old reviews from it and I missed writing so much that I had to make a comeback. Now, I've realized it's going to be hard to just pick up after so long so that's why I did a small time jump. This chapter sucks I know but I'm just getting back into the swing of things so bare with me. K, great! Thanks everyone :)

* * *

**Two Months Later…**

"And one more for little Angie…" Brooke sang as she fed Angie another spoonful of the Baby Gerber food she had picked up earlier that week in the grocery store. "That a girl," She smiled down at the baby as she swallowed the spoonful and let out a little laugh.

These last two months with Angie had been amazing. Brooke had actually started calling Angie her daughter whenever she was asked. She was always with the little girl. Brooke spent every waking hour doting on the little girl and she was thankful for her great friend Millicent who was really helping out with the company. Everyone had also been good with Baby Angie. Haley and Nathan had been working out their marriage issues and after the arrival of Angie, Nathan had decided he was ready for another child so he and Haley were trying for that. Jaime had openly accepted his god sister with open arms after awhile and was now like a big brother to her. He tried to protect her so much it was adorable. Lucas was still Lucas. He came around everyday whenever he had free time. He was more like a father to Angie than an uncle. He adored that little girl and spoiled her rotten. He and Brooke were like the best of friends now and were practically inseparable. He was still somewhat trying to fight for Lindsey but Brooke saw that it was wearing him out and she wasn't sure if he knew what he wanted anymore. Peyton, while jealous that Brooke and Lucas had grown so close, was actually a pretty good help. She put her feelings aside and helped Brooke with the baby when she could and she was actually pretty good with Angie. Everything seemed so peaceful in Tree Hill for the first time in a long time but Brooke knew it was the calm before the storm. Nothing remained perfect for long in this small town.

"Uncle Luke!" A small male voice laughed through the front door and then some rustling followed it.

"Hmm…and who do you think that could be?" Brooke asked Angie, with a fake look of confusion as she stood up and put the baby on her hip, walking towards the front door. She knew exactly who was at the other side of the door. She reached for the brass doorknob and slowly turned it, opening the door to reveal Lucas and Jaime engaged in a play fight. "Oh it's just Lucas and Jaime. No one important Angie." She said down to the little girl whose face lit up at the sight of her two favorite guys.

"Aunt Brooke!" Jaime turned in Lucas' arms and smiled up brightly at her.

"Now Brooke don't act like you aren't excited to see our faces," Lucas remarked with a smirk as he let go of Jaime, playfully ruffling his hair.

"Nah I'm actually getting pretty tired of seeing you guys every day. How about you Ang?" Brooke asked in a playful tone as she looked down at the baby who was staring down at Jaime laughing.

"I think she's disagreeing," Lucas laughed as he walked into the house and closed the door behind him. "Hello princess," Lucas greeted bending down and giving Angie a kiss on the forehead. "Hello my other princess," Lucas smirked, also giving Brooke a kiss on the forehead.

"Oh whatever," Brooke rolled her eyes playfully and looked down at Jaime who was making faces at the baby which was causing her to laugh. "And how is my favorite guy today?" Brooke asked, leaning down to be at Jaime's height.

"I'm great. How about you?" Lucas asked from above her.

"I was talking to Jaime," Brooke told him matter of factly, laughing at Lucas' defeated face. "I still love you though, Broody." She said with another laugh. Lucas mumbled something under his breath and waved Brooke away as he walked past the trio and into the kitchen.

"I'm good. Uncle Luke took me out for ice cream after his practice today and then we came over here." Jaime explained as he tore his eyes away from Angie and put them on Brooke.

"That would explain the chocolate all over your face," Brooke said, noticing the chocolate ring around Jaime's mouth. "Let's get you cleaned up," She stood up, still with Angie on her hip and held out her hand for Jaime. The small blonde took and let Brooke lead him to the kitchen where Lucas was busy making himself a sandwich. "Take her Luke," Brooke told him as she handed Angie over to him. Lucas took the baby in his arms and started playing with her. Brooke grabbed Jaime up, put him on the counter near the sink and began to wipe the chocolate off his face. The silence in the air a comfortable one. Brooke looked over at Lucas who was tickling Angie, his sand which forgotten about, and Lucas looked up at her. They both exchanged a smile and Brooke winked at Lucas before going back to the blonde boy she was cleaning up.

**ONETREEHILL**

"You cheated!" Jaime yelled hours later as he and Brooke looked over at Lucas who was sitting on the other end of the coffee table. They were playing a board game with Jaime and Brooke both lounging on the couch lazily, Angie was trying to stand up in her playpen to see what all the commotion was about and Lucas was just lazily sitting on the floor. Jaime was convinced that Lucas was cheating.

"I did no such thing." Lucas laughed, looking at Brooke for help.

"Nope. You got yourself into this mess," Brooke smirked, shaking her head at Lucas. "Get yourself out of it," She told him simply.

"Uncle Lucas stop cheating!" Jaime whined before letting out a small yawn.

"Someone is tired," Brooke sang.

"No…no I'm not. We have to finish our game. Uncle Lucas has to stop cheating," Jaime protested as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and let out another yawn. Lucas looked at Brooke skeptically and she nodded, looking at the clock on the TV and noticing that it was already ten.

"Its past your best time J. Luke. Go put your pajamas on and we'll finish the game tomorrow. Without Uncle Luke cheating," Brooke persuaded as she reached over and grabbed Jaime's chin gently in her hand so that he would look at her. "I'll even read you a bedtime story," Brooke smiled down at her godson.

"Aunt Brooke I'm too old for bed time stories." Jaime laughed pulling away from her.

"But I know Angie would really like it if she got to fall asleep with her big cousin," Brooke tried, earning a look from Jaime before the little boy ran up the stairs to get into his pajamas. "Go help him, Luke," Brooke told Lucas who was getting up anyways.

Lucas nodded and followed Jaime up the stairs squeezing Brooke's shoulders gently causing her to smile up at him before he disappeared. Brooke then stood up from her own seat and grabbed little Angie from her playpen, laying back down on the couch and smiling down at the sleepy little girl. Two minutes later, Lucas and Jaime were back downstairs. Lucas carrying a huge blanket with him. "Move it," He laughed pushing Brooke's leg from off the couch so that he could sit next to her.

"Auntie Brooke it's my turn to sleep next to you!" Jaime protested when he realized that Brooke was holding Angie. He always had a fit with Brooke about not being able to fall asleep in her arms. Brooke laughed and looked at Jaime.

"Okay…okay." She said as she handed Angie to Lucas and scooped up Jaime in her arms. She laid him gently across her body so that his feet were just slightly off the couch and his head lay on her shoulder. Lucas pulled himself closer to the pair so that he could put his arm around the back of the couch. Angie nestled her head into the crook of Lucas' neck and let out a tiny yawn before settling quietly against him. Lucas smiled and put the huge blanket over all of them.

"Ready for the story." Jaime announced once they were all comfortable.

"Once upon a time there was this handsome prince named Eugene," Brooke started, smirking at the name she used. Lucas playfully glared over at her when Jaime began to giggle at the name. "And he was a noble prince. He did a lot for his kingdom. He had even saved it numerous times from his evil uncle Royal who was trying to take over the kingdom. But then something terrible happened! Royal had locked up all the giants and was planning on training them to attack the kingdom so that he could take over. Prince Eugene had to act fast so-"

"He decided on going to his rival kingdom and asking them for help," Lucas took over the story for Brooke. "So, he summoned up as many soldiers as he could and began his long journey to the other kingdom. Now one thing you must know about this Prince Eugene was that he was very uptight. He never had any fun and many people saw him as a little cold but he was still a good prince. So, on his way to the other kingdom he ran into a bunch of nasty ugly Ogres picking on this poor girl. Prince Eugene couldn't just leave her to be attacked like that so he had to act fast. He quickly drew his sword and headed in the direction of the attack but once he got there he was surprised to find this poor innocent woman fighting them back and winning! After a very tiring struggle the ogres ran away in fear of this woman since she was kicking their behinds. Prince Eugene noticed that the girl was very tired and he didn't just want to leave her in the woods all by himself so he made his way over to her, got off his horse and gently asked her what her name was. When the girl looked up, Prince Eugene laid his eyes on the most beautiful woman in the world. She smiled up at him and told him that her name was Penelope," Lucas smirked over at Brooke who just stuck out her tongue at him.

"And this Penelope woman wasn't having any of Prince Eugene's crap. She knew exactly who he was and she wasn't going to fall for him like so many women in the kingdom did. So, Prince Eugene nicely asked her if she would like to accompany him to the other kingdom. Penelope thought about this before finally deciding she had no other choice. She had no mother or father or anyone. So, she accepted as long as she got her own horse…a red one," Brooke continued.

"A red horse!" Jaime laughed at this.

"This princess Penelope was crazy! Anyways, Prince Eugene gave her the red horse she wanted and she accompanied him to the other kingdom. On the way there Prince Eugene and Penelope grew close. It was a week's long journey and they had to stop to rest. So, while everyone was resting up Penelope would sneak Prince Eugene away and they would have all kinds of fun. Swimming in lakes, water fights. They would talk about everything. Finally, after a week they arrived at the other kingdom. Prince Eugene asked nicely if they would help him and they told him no. So, defeated they headed back for their kingdom. The week was fun and Penelope helped Prince Eugene forget all about his problems. They finally arrived back to their kingdom and Penelope announced that she had to leave them. Prince Eugene pleaded with her not to leave but she said she had to. Prince Eugene was sad to be seeing her leave," Lucas took over before Brooke once again took control of the story.

"Penelope was also sad to have to be leaving Prince Eugene but she had to. So, Penelope left back home and Prince Eugene went back to the castle. The day for battle came quickly and Prince Eugene was scared that he would be losing his kingdom. They went to battle and it was horrible! They were both losing men left and right. All of a sudden Prince Eugene found himself in the middle of a horrible fight with his Uncle. He had him cornered and Prince Eugene couldn't get out of it. All of a sudden, Uncle Royal groaned in pain and Prince Eugene was surprised to see him collapse. When Uncle Eugene looked up, he was pleasantly surprised to see Penelope standing there. Sword in hand," It seemed at this point that both Brooke and Lucas were caught up in making this a talk to remember.

"And in that moment Prince Eugene knew that he was head over heels in love with Penelope. He knew he wanted her right by his side when all his dreams came true and he took over the kingdom as King. She was the one for him and would always be. They worked together to defeat Uncle Royal and his army of giants before marrying in a huge ceremony. Prince Eugene had finally found his princess and he was never letting her go for if he did he knew he would be losing the greatest thing that ever happened to him," Lucas told quietly as he looked over at Brooke who was looking at him with a mixed expression of amusement and awe.

"The end." Brooke whispered giving Lucas a small smile. After staring at each other for a moment, they looked down to see Jaime fast asleep against Brooke and baby Angie knocked out snuggled into Lucas' chest. "I think our story sucked," Brooke laughed quietly.

"I enjoyed it," Lucas shrugged before letting out a small chuckle. He watched as Brooke let out a yawn of her own and settled against the couch. "Someone is tired," He sang mimicking Brooke's earlier statement to Jaime.

"I am," Brooke agreed as she smiled lazily at Lucas.

"Goodnight then. I love you…Penelope." Lucas smirked as he used the name given to the princess in their story and Brooke's middle name. Brooke let out a little laugh rolling her eyes.

"I love you too, Prince Eugene." She mumbled before letting herself drift into a deep sleep. Lucas looked at her for a moment and he knew that something just changed in the air. What it was? He couldn't exactly put his finger on it yet but sooner or later he would know.


End file.
